


Mixtape

by forgottenforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, Band Fic, Comedy, Falling Out of Love, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Medyo Teleserye, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: Kung saan ang bawat tugtugin ay may kaakibat na sayaw. Isang pares ng paang mag-isang umiindak. Dalawang pares ng mga paang hindi marunong sumasabay sa saliw ng musika, may ibang nagkaka-apakan, mga paang sumusunod lamang sa tiempo, at iba'y humahakbang palayo sa isa't-isa.





	1. Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> An OT9 chaptered barkada fic na heavily inspired by watching too much teleseryes.

Maingay ang ugong ng mga naglalakasang speaker at mga amplifier sa maliit na kwarto sa bahay ng mga Park. Isang mini-studio ang itinayo sa dating kwarto ng nakatatandang kapatid ni Chanyeol, ang isa sa ating mga bida.

 

Anak si Chanyeol Park ng kilalang celebrity chef na mag-asawa, katas ng Viva Polo ang madalas na pang-aasar kay Chanyeol ng mga ka-banda. Literal na katas, dun yata siya ginawa ng magulang niya. Kung madalas nanonood ang mga tao ng TV, madalas makikita ang magulang ni Chanyeol bilang taga-review ng pagkain, madalas ay mapapanood sa sariling cooking show kung saan kilala ang mga Park.

 

Parang ginawa ang pamilya ni Chanyeol para sa harap ng telebisyon, ang parents niyang celebrity chefs ay nagkaroon ng panganay na babaeng namamayagpag ngayon bilang news anchor sa pinakasikat na network, kasama niya ang asawa niyang si Atom na sikat na news anchor rin.

 

On the other hand, si Chanyeol ang bunsong anak ng mga Park. Ang tanging Park na hindi kilala sa larangan ng showbiz o larangan ng telebisyon, in general. Well, kung laman ka siguro ng Quezon City, to be specific, sa may Timog madalas mo sigurong makikita si Chanyeol.

 

Minsan nasa stage, nagd-drums, nagg-gig. Madalas, nakikipagbasag-ulo sa labas ng bar dahil mayroong nakaka-alitan.

 

Kaya heto siya ngayon, mayroong band-aid sa ilalim ng mata sa may bandang pisngi. Mayroong basag ang mga labi, at gasgas sa may mga kamao habang nagpapractice ang banda ng isa sa kanilang self-composed song na isinulat ni Kyungsoo, ang bokalista ng _Sapantaha._

 

Ilang beses nagkakamali si Jongin, mula sa pagb-bass niya kung saan naman pinagmumulan ng pagkainis ni Chanyeol dahil nakaka-ilang runs na sila, “Dude, ano ba?!” Ang halos galit na sigaw ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman gaanong pansin ang maliliit na pagkakamali ni Jongin pero sa tenga ni Chanyeol, ang kaunting mali ay rinig na rinig niya.

 

“Sorry-sorry,” Ang sinabi ni Jongin habang umiiling-iling, halatang frustrated na rin, “Pare, sorry.”

 

“Alam niyo, magpahinga muna tayo,” Ang suggestion ni Sehun habang hinuhubad ang gitara mula sa pagkakasabit sa kanyang balikat, “Kanina pa tayo paulit-ulit. Ipagpabukas na natin ‘to. Not like may booking tayo ng gig or anything.”

 

“So what are you trying to say?” Ang inis na sagot ni Chanyeol kay Sehun, “Paano tayo magkakaron ng gig when we can’t even run _one song_ na hindi umuulit?”

 

Hindi nagsasalita si Kyungsoo at uminom nalang ng tubig. Wala na siyang gana, hindi na bago ito sa tropa, well feeling nga niya bandmates nalang talaga sila.

 

“Eh ikaw, what are _you_ trying to say? Alam mo namang hindi pa natin naaaral yung kanta gusto mo na agad malinis ang runs? Wake up, hindi kami _kasinggaling mo_.” Ang galit na rin na sagot ni Jongin.

 

“Alam niyo, tawagan niyo nalang ako kapag okay na kayo.” Ang pagbabasag ni Sehun sa tensyon sa loob ng kwarto, “Wala tayong matatapos dito. Kyungsoo, gusto mo magdinner?”

 

Kung saan naman nagkibit-balikat si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang sombrero na nasa lapag, “Alam niyo, Chanyeol, Jongin, kung pareho kayong magpapataasan ng ihi, magsuntukan nalang kayo.” Ang huli niyang sinabi bago isinuot ang sombrero habang papalabas sa studio ni Chanyeol.

 

Tahimik sa loob habang nagliligpit si Jongin ng gamit, minasa-masahe niya ang kaliwang palad.

 

Isang tapik sa balikat ang naramdaman ni Jongin mula kay Chanyeol, “Kumusta yan?” Ang nguso ni Chanyeol sa palad ni Jongin na ngayo’y halos nararamdaman niyang tumitibok.

 

“Okay na,” Ang sagot lang ni Jongin. Mas mabuti na kaysa noon ang lagay ng kamay ni Jongin, mga ilang buwan na rin ang lumipas nang maaksidente si Jongin, napuruhan ang kaliwang kamay kung saan hindi siya halos nakatugtog ng ilang buwan. Nahirapan ang banda, pero wala naman silang choice kundi hintayin ang paggaling ng kamay niya.

 

“Sorry, pare. Bad day lang.” Ang tapik ulit ni Chanyeol sa balikat ni Jongin bago nagbunot ng mga kurdon na nakakalat sa sahig na kumo-konekta sa mga speakers.

 

“Eh, ikaw? Kumusta yang mukha _mo_?”

 

Tumayo si Chanyeol habang natatawa-tawa, “Wag mo na ituloy, Jongin.” Kumuha si Chanyeol ng dalawang beer in can sa mini fridge na nasa tabi ng sofang inuupuan ni Jongin.

 

“Hindi mo naman kailangan ipagtanggol si Baekhyun,” ang sabi ni Jongin bago ihagis ang sarili sa pagkakaupo sa sofa na nasa loob ng studio ni Chanyeol. “Hindi mo naman kallangan magpaka-knight in shining armor, kaya niya sarili niya.”

 

“Reflex lang,” Ang half-assed pangangatwiran ni Chanyeol, “Nagyoyosi ako sa labas, nakita ko si Baekhyun naglalakad with some chick, tapos may boyfriend pala yung babae. Ayun, pinaulanan si Baekhyun ng suntok. Ano, pabayaan ko siyang mabugbog dun?”

 

Hinagis niya ang beer papunta kay Jongin.

 

“Well, pwede mong tulungan. Pero hinagis mo si Baekhyun palayo, tapos ikaw na yung nakipagbugbugan. Dude, mas lamog ka kaysa kay Baekhyun. Tsaka hindi ito yung unang beses.” Ang litanya ni Jongin bago buksan ang beer na inihagis sa kanya pero umapaw ito at nabasa ang shorts na suot niya, _“Puta.”_

 

Hinagisan siya ni Chanyeol ng pakalat-kalat na towel na nasa desktop set niya, ginamit naman ito ni Jongin pero late na nang mag-react si Jongin, “ _Gago_ , san mo ginagamit tong pamunas na ‘to?”

 

Ginawa ni Chanyeol ang hand gestures ng pagjajakol kung saan naman sumigaw si Jongin ng _amput_ a bago ibato sa mukha ni Chanyeol ang basang tuwalya na amoy beer na ngayon.

 

“Relaks, pinamunas ko lang yan ng pawis kanina. Kung mandiri ka, kala mo naman?”

 

“Malay ko ba,” ang sagot lang ni Jongin, “Kinumusta ka man lang ba ni Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun. Baekhyun Byun. Ang madalas na bukambibig ni Chanyeol.

 

Kaibigan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, madalas na nakikita ni Chanyeol tuwing may raket sila. Madalas ding makita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na may kasamang babae. Girlfriend daw niya yun, ayon kay Kyungsoo.

 

Bukod sa nakaw-tingin lang ang kayang gawin ni Chanyeol ay dagdag pa ang pagiging straight ni Baekhyun. Not like importante yun kay Chanyeol, wala naman siyang balak. Nakaw-tingin lang.

 

Pero nagbago ang ihip ng hangin nang isang beses na pumunta si Baekhyun sa gig nila, walang kasamang iba, at mas malungkot kaysa sa nakasanayan, mas maraming nainom kaysa sa nakasanayan.

 

“Aba, syempre,” ang sagot ni Chanyeol sa tanong ni Jongin kung kinumusta man lang siya ni Baekhyun after nung gabi na napaaway silang dalawa, “… _Hindi.’_

 

Natawa si Jongin bago nagbuntong-hininga, binuksan ni Chanyeol ang phone niya at nabasa ang text ni Sehun.

 

“Oh, nasa Burger King daw sila. Sunod daw tayo kung gusto natin.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol kay Jongin at nagtanong sa sarili na _“Since when pa gusto ni Sehun ang pagkain dun?”_

 

“Burger King, _amp._ Kadiri. Malamang si Kyungsoo ang nag-aya d’yan.” Binuksan din ni Jongin ang phone niya para siguro magcheck ng mga notifications na natanggap niya, marami dito ay texts mula kay Jongdae, ang isa sa mga kuya niya. Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin.

 

 _“Bakit pa ako pinapauwi, hindi naman ako kailangan sa bahay?”_ Ang bulong niya sa sarili bago tumingin kay Chanyeol na malamang nagrereply na sa dalawa. “Sa’ng Burger King daw sila?”

 

“Kala ko ayaw mo dun?” ang sabi lang ni Chanyeol bago siya tumayo para kumuha ng sombrero na pakalat-kalat lang. “Selos ka kay Sehun?”

 

Binulsa ni Jongin ang phone niya at hindi pansinin ang mga texts sa kanya ng kapatid.

 

 _“Asa.”_ Ang sabi lang niya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mahirap maghanap ng parking sa kinakainan nila Sehun at Kyungsoo sa Timog Avenue. Nakasunod din naman agad ang dalawa, kung saan nakita nila si Sehun at Kyungsoo na kumakain at nag-uusap.

 

Tinapik ni Chanyeol ang balikat ni Sehun at kinuha na ang upuang katabi neto, kaya naman napilitang maupo si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo,

 

Parang brat na patagong namakyu si Jongin bago umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sa may bad blood ang dalawa, kung tutuusin nga sabay lumaki si Kyungsoo at Jongin, magkapitbahay, sabay nag-aral, sabay na naglalaro tuwing hapon. Pero nung tumungtong silang dalawa sa highschool ay nagbago ang ihip ng hangin.

 

Hindi na sumasama si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, mas madalas nang kasama ni Kyungsoo ang kapatid ni Jongin. Si _Kuya Jongdae_ niya.

 

Nagtaka si Jongin nung una, okay naman ang pakikitungo niya kay Kyungsoo at walang nagbago. Madalas nagbibiruan, pero baka nga talagang ganon ang buhay.

 

Tulad ni Chanyeol, bunso rin si Jongin sa pamilya ng mga Kim. Tulad ni Chanyeol, pareho silang tinuturing na _black sheep?_ Medyo. Anak si Jongin ng mga Kim, kilala ang mga Kim bilang mga sikat na abogado. Parehong magulang niya. Ang mga kapatid naman niya ay hindi niya katulad, sa kahit anong sense.

 

Si Junmyeon Kim, ang panganay nila. Pinakamatalino sa kanilang lahat, si Junmyeon ang kuya niyang nakapagtapos na humakot pa ng sandamakmak na awards, halos di nakalakad sa bigat ng mga medalyang nakasabit sa leeg niya. Kaya paborito siya ng mama nila.

 

Nagmasters sa kung saang parte ng mundo na hindi alam ni Jongin dahil, well, wala siyang pake. Kakauwi lang ng kapatid niya galing sa hindi niya rin alam na bansa dahil, well, wala talaga siyang pake. Kung tutuusin, maalaga ang kuya niyang si Junmyeon kahit hindi niya aminin, madalas kinukumusta si Jongin maging ang mga kaibigan niya kahit na nasa malayong bansa si Junmyeon.

 

Ang nagtext naman sa kanya kanina ay ang sumunod sa panganay, si Jongdae Kim. Kasalukuyang nagl-law sa isa sa mga prestihiyosong unibersidad sa bansa, siya ang magtutuloy sa yapak ng mga magulang niya. Kaya siya rin ang paborito ng dad nila,

 

Si Jongdae rin ang madalas na nagtutulay kay Jongin at sa mga magulang nila. Hindi naman kasalanan ni Jongdae na naiiipit siya sa gitna ng bunso at mga magulang nila. Pero minsan talaga, pakiramdam ni Jongin, may tinatago si Jongdae sa kanila despite being the good—well, best son. Hindi rin nakatulong na parang inagaw ni Jongdae sa kanya ang bestfriend niyang si Kyungsoo noon.

 

Kung hindi siguro masyadong naging mapapel si Kuya Jongdae niya, baka matalik parin silang magkaibigan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ano na?” Ang malakas na tanong ni Kyungsoo mula sa tabi niya, halatang irita. “Kanina ka pa kinakausap di ka nakikinig?”

 

Natawa si Chanyeol, “Hayaan niyo na, ayaw kasi umuwi. Kumpleto na pala sila, nakabalik na si Kuya Jun.”

 

“Oh?” ang sabi ni Sehun, “Pustahan mas marami akong pasalubong kaysa sayo.”

 

“Pake ko?” ang mature na sagot ni Jongin bago tumingin kay Chanyeol. “Kung ano nalang ang sayo, yun nalang din akin.”

 

“Umuwi ka na raw,” ang biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, napataas ang kilay ni Jongin mula sa narinig niya. “Tinext ako ni Jongdae.”

 

“Sabihin mo, _uuwi ako kapag gusto ko.”_

 

Hindi na nagreact si Kyungsoo pero nagtext, halatang hindi pinansin ang sinabi ni Jongin. “Sabi ko, hindi pa tayo tapos mag-practice. Sabi nila good luck daw, _please be home as soon as possible._ ”

 

Umirap lang si Jongin at lalong nag-slouch sa upuan. Narinig niya ang tanong ni Sehun na, “Bakit ka pinapauwi?”

 

“May sasabihin daw si Kuya Junmyeon.”

 

“Baka ikakasal na?” ang hula-hula ni Sehun habang kumukuha ng fries sa tray ni Kyungsoo, hindi na siya pinapansin ni Kyungsoo dahil sanay na sa kanya.

 

“ _Pake ko?”_

 

“Alam mo, ang tanda-tanda mo na pero pa-edgy ka parin. Ano ka teenager?” Sumabat si Kyungsoo sa kanilang dalawa, “Di na tayo, bata pero kung umasta ka—“

 

“ _Ano namang pake mo_?”

 

Umirap nalang din si Kyungsoo, “Alam niyo, hindi ko alam bakit ako nagtitiis na pakisamahan kayo, para kayong mga bata.”

 

“Sino?” ang tanong ng bagong dating na si Chanyeol, inilapag niya ang tray at iniabot kay Jongin ang order neto, “Sinong parang bata?”

 

“Ikaw.” Ang sabay-sabay na sagot ng tatlo kay Chanyeol kung saan nagkatinginan sila bago natawa.

 

“Nice.” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol, “Parang baby, oo.”

 

“Kadiri, wala na akong gana.” Ang sabi ni Sehun habang padabog na inilabag ang inumin na puro yelo nalang.

 

“Wow,” ang sabi nalang ni Chanyeol habang tinitignan si Sehun na para bang offend na offend siya. Napa-snort nalang si Kyungsoo at yumuko para itago ang ngiti, napansin ni Jongin ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo kung saan naman napataas ang kilay niya.

 

_Gago?_

 

Yun nalang ang naisip niya, kaya naman halos madurog at malasog ang burger na hawak niya, _Gago? Seryoso?_

 

“Kumusta si Baekhyun?” ang tanong ni Chanyeol habang binubuksan ang balot ng burger niya.

 

Agad na nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin, “Okay lang siya.” Ang sagot ni Kyungsoo bago ibahin ang usapan at kinausap si Sehun, “Kumusta yung kakilala mong may kakilalang producer?”

 

 _“Okay lang siya.”_ Ginaya ni Sehun ang sagot ni Kyungsoo kanina, “Nagsend naman ako ng mga track natin, _ewan._ Sana sumagot. Sana marinig.”

 

Hindi naman na bago sa apat ang dynamics nila. Madalas may nagkakainitan lalo na tuwing nagppractice, frustrated kasi si Chanyeol. Siguro dahil sa pressure na kailangan niyang higitan o pantayan ang pamilya niya, gusto niya ring mapunta sa kinalalagyan ng magulang at ate niya. Gusto niyang magkaron ng sariling pangalan.

 

Madalas na may tensyon sa pagitan nila ni Jongin. Dahil nga rin pareho sila ni Chanyeol, ayaw ni Jongin sumunod sa agos ng pamilya niya. Ayaw niyang maging katulad nila, masyadong magaling, kailangan palaging tama. Siguro nga yung edgy rebel teenage years ni Jongin nag-extend hanggang ngayong nasa twenties na siya.

 

Sabay sa agos lang si Sehun at Kyungsoo kung saan man sila dadalhin ng agos. May tiwala naman sila sa dalawa, minsan lang, buti nalang mayroong buffer sa kanilang apat. Madalas, silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo yon.

 

Sa dami ng pagkakataong pwedeng umalis ang bawat isa sa banda, mas tumindig lang ang pagsasamahan nila.

 

Siguro dahil at the end of the day, sila-sila lang rin naman ang magtutulungan.

 

Sa gitna ng pagkain nilang apat ay ayaw tumigil ng pagvibrate ng phone ni Jongin, kita ng tatlo ang Mom na paulit-ulit na nagriring at nagpapakita sa screen. Hindi pinapansin ni Jongin ito at patuloy lang sa pakikipag-usap.

 

“Sagutin mo kaya?” Ang mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo pero narinig ni Jongin, umiling si Jongin at sinabing, “They’ll stop calling me kapag di ako sumagot, hayaan mo lang.”

 

“Pinapauwi na ang baby?” Ang pang-aasar ni Sehun na kasalukuyang naglalaro sa phone niya, malamang, PUBG na naman. These days, yun nalang talaga pinagkakabusyhan ni Sehun bukod sa pagbabanda.

 

 _“Asa,”_ Ang sabi ni Jongin, iniikot niya ang susi sa daliri niya bago nakaisip ng ideya. “Tara, inom?”

 

Tumaas ang ulo ni Chanyeol mula sa pagkakayuko sa phone, “Seryoso?”

 

“Ayaw niyo?” Ang tanong ni Jongin, “Sagot ko na.”

 

Patawa-tawa lang si Sehun sa gilid bago tinapos ang laro at ibinulsa ang phone, “Hindi… Sagot ni _Mommy and Daddy_ , Jongin.”

 

“Gago,” ang sagot lang ni Jongin kay Sehun,

 

 

 

 

 

 

Malalim na ang gabi nang makarating sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa isang bar sa Tomas Morato, sabay silang nakarating dahil sumabay si Chanyeol kay Sehun at pinagtulakan ni Chanyeol na sumama na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa sasakyan.

 

Dire-diretso naman si Jongin sa loob at napairap si Kyungsoo dahil parang walang ibang kasam si Jongin. Nakita niyang nakahanap agad ng table si Jongin at sumenyas agad sa waiter kahit hindi pa siya nakakaupo. Hindi naman siya iinom ng marami, hell, hindi naman talaga pala-inom si Kyungsoo.

 

Maya-maya lang pagkatapos umorder ni Jongin para sa kanila ay dumating si Sehun at Chanyeol.

 

“Bat ngayon lang kayo?” Ang tanong ni Jongin at umusog papalapit kay Kyungsoo na ipit na sa pagitan ni Sehun at Jongin.

 

“Hassle maghanap ng parking,” Ang sagot ni Sehun, “Sana nag-isang car nalang tayo.”

 

“Tapos, ano? Ako designated driver? No way,” Ani ni Jongin. “I ordered na, for everyone.”

 

Tumango-tango si Sehun at kinuha ang phone para magpakabusy na naman sa walang kakwenta-kwentang bagay, gaya ng PUBG at memes. (Sabi ‘yon ni Jongin.)

 

Dumating na ang inorder ni Jongin na mga inumin na siya namang sinalinan ni Chanyeol ang bawat baso ng mga kasama niya. Agad namang nagsimula si Chanyeol ng pag-uusapan, “Kumusta pala si tita? Tumatawag parin?”

 

Umiling-iling si Jongin at talagang pangiti-ngiti pa, “How would I know, iniwan ko sa kotse yung phone ko.”

 

“Alam mo, gago ka talaga.” Ang sabi lang ni Chanyeol habang iniaabot kay Jongin ang inumin niya, “Alam mo namang si Kyungsoo ang kukulitin ni tita dahil alam niyang magkakasama tayo.”

 

“Edi let Kyungsoo handle my mom,” ang sagot lang sa kanya bago sinimulan ni Jongin lunukin ng isang lagukan ang matapang na inumin bago sumigaw dahil sa pait.

 

Hinagod ni Jongin ang humahaba na niyang buhok na hindi man lang niya binalak pagupitan bago salinan ang sariling baso ng inumin. Napansin niyang hindi ginagalaw ni Kyungsoo ang inumin kaya naman binunggo niya ang baso neto, “Let loose, man. Ano, ayaw mon a rin mag-enjoy?”

 

Tinignan lang siya nang matagal ni Kyungsoo na walang bakas ng kahit anong emosyon bago niya rin lagukin ng isang inuman ang isinalin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pag-ngiwi dahil sa hindi naman kasarapang inumin na inorder ni Jongin. Naramdaman niya ang hagod ng alak sa lalamunan hanggang sa paghinga niya palabas ay naramdaman niya ang after taste ng tila ba rubbing alcohol sa kanyang mga ilong.

 

 _“Yun!”_ Ang patawa-tawang paghahype ni Jongin sa pag-inom ni Kyungsoo _, “Isa pa!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Isang tipsy na Chanyeol at lasing na lasing na Jongin ang inilabas nila Kyungsoo at Sehun sa bar. Halos silang dalawa lang ang uminom ng halos dalawang bote ng alak (na lasang kerosene, sabi ni Kyungsoo) na inorder ni Jongin.

 

Akay-akay ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, na para bang bata na paulit-ulit kinakanta ang kantang isinulat ni Kyungsoo. _“Oh, kay tagal din kitang minahal.”_

 

Kinakalikot pa ni Jongin ang butas ng tenga ni Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo na halos mas maliit sa kanya pero halos kaladkarin na siya dahil sa bigat niya. Literal na pabigat. Kung hindi sinusundot ni Jongin ang tenga niya ay hinahampas-hampas at tapik niya naman ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin, pwede ba?!” Ang inis na inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa mga kasama, hindi naman buhat-buhat ni Sehun si Chanyeol, naglalakad pa nga silang dalawang magkasabay.

 

Naka-akbay si Sehun kay Chanyeol para lang ma-lead ang medyo may tama na kaibigan sa sasakyan niya.

 

“Sehun, hindi mo ba talaga ako pwedeng tulungan?” Halos pula na ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo hindi dahil sa alak kundi dahil sa pagod. Malayo pa ang pinag-park-an ni Jongin kanina kaya malayo-layong lakad sila ngayon.

 

“Sorry,” May smug na ngiti si Sehun, “My hands are full.”

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo bago bumulong ng isang malutong na, _“Puta naman.”_

 

Halos ibalibag niya si Jongin sa sasakyan neto, napasandal naman at napahawak si Jongin sa bintana ng Fortuner niya. Lumingon si Kyungsoo muli at nakitang kumaway si Sehun sa kanya, iuuwi na si Sehun si Chanyeol sa kanila.

 

Napa-buntong-hininga nalang si Kyungsoo bago tignan ang lasing na Jongin na nagddrawing ng kung anu-ano sa bintana ng sasakyan niya, “ _Oh, kay tagal din kitang mamahalin.”_

 

“Saan susi mo?” Ang tanong ni Kyungsoo, kinapa-kapa ni Jongin ang bulsa ng telang shorts niya pero hindi niya kinukuha, tinapik-tapik niya lang ang kanang bulsa. _“Andito,”_

 

“Akin na,” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang naka-lahad ang kamay kung saan naman siya sinagot na naman ni Jongin pakanta ang _“Kunin mo…”_

 

Kung binibilang ang ilang beses na umirap si Kyungsoo at binabayaran siya tuwing gagaiwn niya yun ay mayaman na siguro siya ngayon. “Parang bata,” Ang bulong niya bago kapkapan si Jongin para makuha ang susi.

 

Nang maunlock ang sasakyan ay agad niyang pinaupo si Jongin para malagyan ng seatbelt, “Alam mo, wala kang pagbabago. Para ka talagang bata.”

 

 _“Nice, parang baby.”_ Inulit lang ni Jongin ang narinig niyang sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina nung naghahapunan sila sa Burger King.

 

“Ewan ko sayo,” ang huling sinabi ni Kyungsoo bago siya umikot papunta sa driver’s side. Nang makasakay siya ay agad niyang hinanap ang phone ni Jongin sa sasakyan, 52 missed calls. May ibang galing sa mama niya, yung iba galing kay Jongdae.

 

Aagd namang tinawagan ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae gamit ang phone ni Jongin. Ilang ring lang ay sumagot agad si Jongdae, _“Jongin! Thank god, tumawag ka, nasaan ka?”_

 

“Hi, uhm,” Tinignan muna ni Kyungsoo ang tulog na Jongin sa passenger seat. “Kuya, si Kyungsoo ‘to.”

 

“ _Nasaan kayo? Kasama mo ba si Jongin?”_

 

“Oo,” Ang sagot niya bago hinaan ang aircon sa sasakyan ni Jongin dahil namamaluktot si Jongin sa pagkakaupo niya. “Pauwi na siya, iuuwi ko. Ako magdadala ng sasakyan niya, okay lang ba?”

 

 _“Para namang bago,”_ Narinig niya ang mahinang tawa ni Jongdae sa kabilang linya. _“Ingat kayo, ako na bahala kumausap kay Mom.”_

 

“Okay,” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

 _“Ingat kayo and,”_ Isang mahabang pause, “ _Thanks, Kyungsoo.”_

 

In-end ni Kyungsoo ang call at inilagay sa may harapan niya ang phone ni Jongin. Napabuntong hininga nalang siya bago ini-adjust ang upuan niya. Bago niya i-start ang sasakyan ay matagal-tagal niyang tinitigan ang tulog na tulog na si Jongin.

 

Mahimbing at steady ang paghinga. “Iinom-inom ka, di mo naman kaya sarili mo.”

 

Buntong hininga.

 

 _“Pasalamat ka…”_ Hindi na itinuloy ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin at inilagay na sa reverse ang kambyo.

 

Isang mabilis na sulyap kay Jongin bago siya umiling-iling sa sarili.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

Malalim na malalim na ang gabi nang makarating si Kyungsoo sa pamilyar na street. Masyadong pamilyar dahil syempre, dito siya nakatira. Ipinarada niya ang sasakyan sa harap ng isang malaking bahay na may malaking gate. Bago pa niya matext si Jongdae ay bumukas na ang gate, isang kasambahay ang kasabay ni Jongdae na nagbukas ng gate.

 

Ini-abante niya ang sasakyan para iparada kahilera ng nagdadamihang sasakyan na nakaparada sa garahe ng mga Kim. Nang makababa siya sa sasakyan ay sinalubong agad siya ni Jongdae sa isang half-hug.

 

“Good evening, sir Kyungsoo.” ang bati sa kanya ng kasambahay.

 

“Manang Beth naman, Kyungsoo nalang po.” Ang sabi niya.

 

“Ay, sorry po sir. Ay! Kyungsoo!”

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa pagkakandamali-mali ni Manang Beth, ang madalas niyang makasalubong tuwing inuutusan siya ng mga magulang niya para bumili sa tindahan. Pinigilan niya si Manang Beth para kuhanin ang tulog na Jongin. “Ako na po ang bahala kay Jongin, Manang.”

 

Sinundan naman ito ng “Manang, akyatan niyo nalang po kami ng tubig panglinis kay Jongin.” Na sinabi ni Jongdae.

 

Pareho nilang dalawa inilabas ng sasakyan si Jongin papasok at paakyat sa kwarto ng bunso. Nang mailapag nila si Jongin sa kama ay pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang pawis na kanina pa tumatagaktak sa kanya.

 

Sobra-sobra na yung exercise niya dahil kay Jongin, hell, hindi nga siya mahilig mag-exercise eh. Natawa si Jongdae na nasa tabi niya na pinapanood din si Jongin.

 

“Sorry, ikaw na naman ang nag-alaga kay Jongin.” Ang sabi sa kanya ni Jongdae.

 

“Wala ‘yun,” Ang ngiti sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, “Wala naman nang bago. Bakit gising ka pa? Almost 3:00 AM na, diba may Saturday class ka?”

 

“Hinihintay kong makauwi si Jongin. Wala akong Saturday class.” Ang sagot sa kanya ni Jongdae na dumiretso naman para tanggalin ang sapatos ni Jongin para mai-ayos ang pagkakahiga niya sa kama.

 

“Huh,” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo, “Pero bakit palagi kang umaalis? Wala kang class?”

 

“Ah,” Matagal ang sagot ni Jongdae, _“Kasi, ano.”_

Isang awkward na tawa.

 

Hindi parin nakakasagot si Jongdae pero patuloy lang siya sa pag-usog kay Jongin. Bigla siyang lumingon kay Kyungsoo, “Wala akong class, I stay sa library kahit Saturday. _Alam mo naman_ ,” Ang sinabi ni Jongdae bago tumawa.

 

“Ang sipag.”

 

Narinig nila ang pagkatok ni Manang para ihatid ang isnag palanggana at mga bimpo. “Pakilagay nalang sa mesa ni Jongin, Manang. Thank you, pwede na po kayo matulog.”

 

Nang makalabas si Manang ay nagpaalam na rin si Kyungsoo, “Uhm, una na rin ako.” Ang sabi niya habang sumesenyas sa pinto, bago i-abot kay Jongdae ang susi ng sasakyan ni Jongin.

 

“Thanks, Kyungsoo. Sorry sa abala.” Ang ulit ni Jongdae. Binrush off ito ulit ni Kyungsoo. “Ihatid muna kita pababa,”

 

“Wala ‘yun, Kuya. Wag na! Kaya ko na, ‘to. Magpapaalam nalang ako kay Kuya Barok, on my way out.”

 

Dahan-dahang lumabas si Kyungsoo at bumaba sa hagdan. Pero bago siya makarating sa hagdan ay dadaan muna sa sa pagkahaba-habang hallway na medyo madilim.

 

“Ano ba ‘yan, mayaman pero hindi nag-iilaw.” Ang bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Buti nalang kinalakihan din niya ang bahay—mansion ng mga Kim dahil kung hindi, baka naligaw pa siya.

 

Habang hinahanap ang daan pababa ay hindi niya inaasahan ang shape ng isang tao na makakasalubong niya. Dahil sa gulat ay napasigaw siya ng “Ay kabayo!”

 

“Oh, easy.” Ang sabi ni Junmyeon. Isa sa mga kapatid ni Jongin. “Kyungsoo, hi. Anong ginagawa mo dito? Galing ka kay Jongin?”

 

Isang ngiti ang hindi mabasa ni Kyungsoo mula sa mukha ni Junmyeon.

 

 _Luh._ “Ah, oo.” Ang sinabi niya, “Nakabalik ka na nga, sabi ni Jongin. Kailan pa?”

 

“Kahapon lang, I slept the whole day kahapon dahil sa jetlag. I was hoping na makakasabay ko sa dinner si Jongin.” Ang sabi ni Junmyeon, “Anyway, bakit andito ka?”

 

“Uh, hinatid ko lang.” Ang sabi niya not knowing what to reply kay Junmyeon. “Ikaw, Kuya? Bakit gising ka pa?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep. Sira pa ata talaga yung body clock ko. You want to grab something to eat?”

 

“Hindi na, Kuya. Uuwi na ako, nag-aalala na rin si Mama. Hinatid ko lang talaga si Jongin.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Bago siya maglakad papunta at pababa sa hagdan. Naramdaman niyang sinusundan siya ni Junmyeon kaya naman lumingon siya.

 

“Ayaw mo kumain, the least I could do is ihatid ka sa labas.” Ang sabi sa kanya ni Junmyeon, gentleman parin hanggang ngayon. Still the same Junmyeon na naalala niya simula nung lumipat sila ng bahay at ang una nilang makita ay ang panganay na anak ng mayaman nilang kapitbahay.

 

Nang makarating sila sa gate ay nakapamulsa si Junmyeon sa robe na nakabalot sa kanya, silk. Mayaman. Akala ni Kyungsoo sa teleserye lang nagsusuot ng mga ganun ang mayayaman.

 

Kumaway siya kay Kuya Barok, ang guard na nagbabantay sa gate ng mga Kim. Kumaway din siya kay Junmyeon na nakatayo pa rin sa may gate. Narinig niya ang pagcreak ng gate kasabay ng pagkakatapak niya sa loob ng gate nila.

 

Masyadong maliit ang bungalow na tinitirhan nila sa scale ng mansion na nakapwesto sa street nila.

 

Naalala na naman niya bigla ang itsura ni Jongin tuwing nababanggit ang pamilya niya. Naalala niya ang Jongin noong mga bata sila at kung paano niya napanood ang pagbabago sa pag-uugali ni Jongin hanggang sa pagtanda nila.

 

Hindi maalis sa isip niya ang itsura ni Jongin kanina. Lasing, sobrang vulnerable.

 

Isang buntong hininga na naman ang binitawan ni Kyungsoo bago lumakad papunta sa main door nila. Umiling-iling as if namang mashe-shake off niya paalis ang image ni Jongin na nasa utak niya.

 

Dahan-dahan niyang hinubad ang sapatos at dahan-dahang binuksan ang pinto.

 

Walang ilaw sa loob kaya alam niyang tulog na ang mga magulang niya.

 

Nang maisara niya ang pinto at akala niya’y ligtas na siya ay nagbitaw siya ng isang exhale of relief.

 

Nang matalikod ay hindi niya inasahan ang nanay niya na nakatayo sa may sala nila, all in her rollers and daster glory. “ _Ay kabayo!”_ Sigaw na naman niya, pangalawang beses ngayong gabi—umaga. Bakit ba ang hilig tumambay ng mga tao sa dilim?

 

“Umaga na, Kyungsoo Do.”

 

_Patay na._


	2. Kung Pwede Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usapang oras, mapa-time management, nakaw na oras, at great timing courtesy of Chanyeol Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay uh, para di kayo malito, eto yung ages nila. ako rin kasi nalito lol
> 
> minseok, junmyeon and yixing are the same age, they're 33. wow daddies. i guess. 
> 
> chanyeol, jongdae, and baekhyun are 24-25.
> 
> kyungsoo's 23.
> 
> jongin and sehun are 22. 
> 
> they're all graduates, si jongdae nalang ang nag-aaral for law hehe... "nag-aaral"

May kalantsing ng kubyertos against sa mga plato nang makababa na si Junmyeon Kim papunta sa dining table nila. “Good morning, kuya.” Ang bati ni Jongdae na nauna na sa kanya sa pag-aalmusal.

 

“Hey, JD. Good morning,” Ang bati sa kanya pabalik ng kapatid, “Where’s mom and dad?”

 

“They left early,” Ang sabi lang ni Jongdae, “And, si Jongin, tulog pa. Syempre.”

 

Natawa lang si Junmyeon, habang kumukuha ng pagkain. “Andito si Kyungsoo kagabi,” ang pag-iiba ni Junmyeon ng usapan. Nakapagsalin na rin siya ng kape sa tasa niya. Medyo tahimik, considering na sila lang ni Jongdae ang nasa hapag. Ang mga kasambahay naman nila ay may kanya-kanyang pinagkakaabalahan kaya kahit si Manang ay hindi nila makausap.

 

“You saw?” Ang tanong ni Jongdae habang inubos ang nasa plato niya, “He was with Jongin last night. Uminom sila. Hassle bihisan ni Jongin ng pantulog. _He was all limbs_.”

 

“He hasn’t changed, ano? Parang nung bata siya, hirap na hirap si mom bihisan siya.” Ang halos buntong hininga ni Junmyeon after mangiti. “I haven’t even seen him since I got here.”

 

Jongdae shrugs. “Ako ngang nandito araw-araw since you left I barely get to talk to him, actually, I barely get to see him.”

 

It’s true. Sa kanilang lahat, si Jongin ang talagang malayo sa pamilya. Tuwing kakain sila ng almusal ay hindi pa bumabangon si Jongin. Tuwing kakain naman sila ng tanghalian ay, well, tulog pa rin si Jongin. The earliest na makikita siya ay bandang alas dos when he has to eat kasi gutom na siya.

 

And he won’t even sit down sa mesa, kukuha lang siya ng food sa kusina tapos aakyat ulit sa kwarto o kaya naman ay papunta sa sasakyan niya at aalis na naman.

 

“I’m starting to think na nagpapanggap siyang hindi tayo kilala.” Ang pagbibiro ni Junmyeon na siya namang pilit na tinawanan ni Jongdae, humigop muna ng kape si Junmyeon bago nagtanong. “Hey, you have pasok pala? Why are you up early?”

 

Jongdae laughs ulit, “Uh, I have to go to school. I have to go over something.”

 

“Nahihirapan ka ba? You want me to ask Minseok for help?”

 

Napalunok si Jongdae, “Wag na, I can—I can manage. Thanks, _uh,_ Kuya.” He says awkwardly.

 

“You know, you can always go to Minseok if you need help. Diba _prof_ mo siya ngayon? How is he?”

 

Minseok Kim. Junmyeon’s friend, brod, actually since college. They were in some fraternity when they were undergrads sa same university kung saan pumapasok si Jongdae and kung saan nagtuturo si Minseok ngayon.

 

Minseok Kim. Atty. Kim. Kakilala na ng parents ni Jongdae and Junmyeon since he’s in the same field of work, nagkikita sila madalas ng parents ni Jongdae. Sometimes they invite him over, lalo na kapag umuuwi si Junmyeon for a vacation. Close kasi si Minseok and si Junmyeon. Pero mas close ang dad nila kay Minseok as Minseok’s mentor.

 

Minseok Kim. He’s also Jongdae’s professor. Jongdae’s—

 

“Yes, kuya _, uh,_ prof ko si Atty. Kim.” Ang sabi lang ni Jongdae. “He’s _… great_.”

 

“For sure,” Junmyeon agrees habang nagtitingin sa phone niya, “Hey, JD, help me pick.”

 

Nag-lean si Jongdae sa phone ni Junmyeon para sumilip, hindi na gaanong kumakabog ang dibdib dahil iniba na ni Junmyeon ang topic. Jongdae’s starting to think na hindi siya pwedeng maging abogado like his parents if everytime they’re going to talk about _this_ ay halos pawisan ang kili-kili niya sa kaba.

 

“Bouquet of sunflowers _, for sure,_ para saan ito?” He asks habang ibinabalik ang phone sa kapatid. “For kuya?”

 

_Kuya._

 

“Yeah, he just finished their tour.” He says, “I’m going to surprise him when he gets back. I haven’t even seen him in two months, I only got to see him when they had a stop at New York.”

 

“It’s like, he’s almost Superman, _‘no?”_ Ang sabi ni Jongdae habang sumasandal sa highback dining chair nila, “How does he manage, everything, alam mo yun? He’s a producer, manager, and minsan performer.”

 

“Yixing’s amazing, I know.” Junmyeon smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, “ _I miss him.”_

 

Yixing Zhang, Junmyeon Kim’s partner. Partner sa lahat. They met when he was still a newbie sa mundo ng showbiz, he started seeing Junmyeon. Junmyeon back then was just thinking about what to do with his life. Then came Yixing, siguro parang divine intervention.

 

It’s like everything made sense basta galing yan kay Yixing. He’s always right. Si Yixing ang nagpayo sa kanya to pursue his masters sa States. Yixing, too, moved to the States to pursue his career with music. He was just a thriving underground music producer and performer nung nadiscover siya ng isang agency.

 

He started as a fresh producer of his own songs, tapos he performs them. Sometimes he does collaborations with different celebrities and performers of different genres of music. Hindi lang siya talented, versatile pa. That’s how amazing he is. Literally started from the bottom. Now, he’s not as active as a performer, he manages a group from his company and produces their songs.

Just like Midas’ touch, parang everything that has to do with Yixing turns to gold, they become successful. Exhibit A would be himself, exhibit B would be Junmyeon and his master’s degree, exhibit C would be Aces.

 

“When’s he coming back?” Ang tanong ni Jongdae bago uminom ng isang basong tubig.

 

“A few weeks? Next week yata. I’m not so sure.” Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon, probably because sa realization na Yixing hasn’t even contacted him in a few days. His last message was telling him to take care sa flight and see you in a few weeks. Not even an emoji in sight compared sa sandamakmak na puso na sinend ni Junmyeon along with his message na he can’t wait to see him.

 

Narinig ni Junmyeon and Jongdae ang pagvivibrate ng phone ni Jongdae. Agad namang kinuha nang mabilisan ni Jongdae ang phone niya. “Oops, grab’s here.”

 

“You don’t use your car?” Ang pagtataka ni Junmyeon, “Want me to ask Mang Chito to drive you to school?”

 

Nagmadaling lagukin ni Jongdae ang natitirang tubig sa baso niya bago tumayo at kunin ang bag sa tabi niya. “Wag na!” Tinapik niya ang balikat ni Junmyeon while rushing out, “Bye, kuya!” He says and waves nang malapit na siya sa pinto.

 

Napa-iling si Junmyeon, “Ingat?”

 

Sobrang confused ni Junmyeon dahil hindi naman niya nakitang nagbook si Jongdae ng Grab sa tagal nilang nakaupo at nag-aalmusal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tuloy lang sa pagkain si Junmyeon habang nagbabasa ng daily newspaper, it feels nice to be home, ang nasa isip niya.

 

May narinig siyang yabag ng footsteps sa hagdan kaya napatingin siya sa direksyon neto. Mabibigat ang paa and he definitely knows kung kanino yun.

 

“Good morning! No hangover?” he says nang makita si Jongin, all in his bedhead glory. Nagkakamot pa si Jongin ng tiyan nung mapunta sa may breakfast nook kung saan nakalagay ang mga cereal nila. Tinignan lang ni Jongin si Junmyeon as if saying, “ _Why are you here?”_

 

“We have breakfast, dito ka,” Junmyeon says as he pats the seat next to him, he finally got to see his baby brother.

 

Hindi siya pinansin ni Jongin at patuloy lang na kumuha ng gatas sa ref para ilagay sa cereal niyang pang-diet or whatever that is. “I don’t like carbs for breakfast.” Ang narinig niyang mahinang sabi ni Jongin.

 

Buti nalang at umupo si Jongin sa mesa, pero hindi sa tabi ni Junmyeon. Sa bandang dulo ng 8 seater na mesa umupo si Jongin. “Why are you seated so far?” Ang tanong ni Junmyeon. Mula sa kabisera ng mesa ay nakaupo siya sa kaliwa neto, si Jongdae ay nakaupo sa may kanan, sa tabi ng upuan ng mom nila.

 

Nakaupo si Jongin sa opposite side ng dad niya. Nagshrug si Jongin. “This is my seat.”

 

Junmyeon notices Jongin’s slouch, yung posture niya, and he sighs. He would tell Jongin to sit up straight pero that would only result to anything but sitting straight up.

 

“How was band practice last night?” Ang subok ni Junmyeon to start a conversation.

 

 _“Hmm.”_ Jongin says and shrugs. It’s almost saying, “ _It’s ayt.”_

 

“You should let us watch some of your gigs, Jongin.”

 

“Hell, no.” Ang parang offend na offend na sagot ni Jongin, “And then what? Mamaliitin niyo na naman ako, you’re going to say na _I should get a real job?_ Na hindi ako papakainin ng pagbabanda? Na sayang yung degree ko sa Economics? When I didn’t even have a say sa lahat ng bagay? Fuck, no, _kuya_.”

 

At least he said, kuya. May acknowledgement.

 

“What? No!” Junmyeon looks taken aback sa dire-diretsong tirada ni Jongin. He looks confused, saan naman narinig ni Jongin yan? “Who said that?”

 

“Dad,” Jongin says, void of emotion ang mukha, “And mom.”

 

“Jongin,” Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung ano ang sasabihin niya.

 

 _They know what’s best, Jongin._ Hindi yun magugustuhan ni Jongin.

 

 _But they only want what’s the best for you._ He wouldn’t like that either.

 

“Well _, ako,_ I want to see you perform.” Ang sabi lang ni Junmyeon, he wipes his mouth after with their table napkin. “May pasalubong ako sayo, bunso.”

 

Jongin raises his brow. Bunso.

 

“Remember when you shared 2k19’s release dito?” Junmyeon says.

 

“Ew,” ang nandidiring sagot ni Jongin, “You _stalk_ me on facebook?”

 

“I got it na for you, you don’t have to pre-order. I have the game in my luggage. I’ll give it to you later.” Ang sabi ni Junmyeon, ignoring Jongin about stalking. He may or may not have stalked Jongin’s social media accounts para malaman kung anong pasalubong ang ibibigay sa kapatid.

 

“Gago?!” Jongin half-screams, pero cinompose ang sarili, at least tries to, “Gago?”

 

“Yeah,” Hindi mapigilan ni Junmyeon ang ngiti. At least Jongin’s talking to him. Basta talaga anything about gaming, mae-engage niya si Jongin. “Wanna play na?”

 

Now Jongin looks less excited. Maybe next time, then?

 

“I can’t,” Jongin says, “Have to go hit the gym.”

 

Bago pa man makasagot si Junmyeon, tuloy lang sa pagkain si Jongin ng cereal niya habang nagph-phone. Dumating si Manang Beth na may kasama.

 

“Jun, anak, may bisita kayo.” Ang sabi ni Manang habang tinuturo ang mga ito papunta sa mesa.

 

“Hey,” ang bati ni Junmyeon while standing up to meet their visitors.

 

 _“Tangina, ginagawa niyo dito?”_ Ang gulat na gulat na tanong ni Jongin dahil nakita niya si Sehun at si Chanyeol na nasa bahay nila.

_“Heyyy,”_ ang bati ni Sehun kay Junmyeon, obviously hinahabaan at talagang maraming letter y, para hindi niya pansinin si Jongin, “Kuya Junmyeon, _my maaaaaan.”_

 

Nag-bro hug and some weird-ass handshake pa si Sehun na hindi naman makasabay si Junmyeon dahil… uh, maybe it’s the age.

 

“Kuya, kumusta?” ang bati ni Chanyeol kay Junmyeon, bro hug lang, tas half lang. Shy siya eh.

 

“I’m good, I’m good. Upo kayo,” He says while motioning for them to sit down, most of them tumabi kay Junmyeon, “Manang, can we have two more plates, please. Thank you.”

 

Well, as usual, nakikain na naman sina Sehun and Chanyeol. And it’s not like walang pagkain sa kanila, they just like to annoy Jongin.

 

And mostly because kapitbahay lang niya si Kyungsoo and after nila manggulo sa bahay nila Jongin ay lipat naman sila sa panggugulo sa bahay ng mga Do.

 

Mostly because ulit, kapitbahay ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. Syempre, gusto ni Chanyeol ‘yun.

 

Naririnig ni Jongin ang daldal ng tatlo. Parang mas kapatid pa ni Junmyeon yung dalawa. Pero just like what he always says, pake ba niya?

 

Nang matapos sa cereal niya ay iniwan niya lang ang pinagkainan bago umakyat para magpalit ng damit at magshower. He wasn’t lying, kailangan talaga niyang maggym. He needs to maintain his figure kasi kaka-beer niya, ayaw niya ng beer belly.

 

“Manang, pa-prepare naman po ng drink ko. Salamat.” He says to Manang Beth nang makasalubong niya ito paakyat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He went down and to his surprise, nandun parin sina Sehun at Chanyeol, kausap ang kapatid niya. Mabigat talaga ang paa niya dahil lahat sila ay napatingin when he grabbed his shake na kung anu-ano ang nakalagay. He saw it lang sa internet na mabuti raw while exercising.

 

“Dude, san ka?” Ang tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol nung palabas na siya papunta sa garahe.

 

“Gym,” ang matipid niyang sagot.

 

“Diretso ka na mamaya sa bahay nila Chanyeol,” ang sabi ni Sehun, “Pinaalam na kita, sa kapatid mo.”

 

Hindi na pinansin ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Sehun at sinabing, “Ayt, see you.”

 

Inisip pa niya kung mag-grab lang siya dahil maggygym siya, pero he settles for bringing his car nalang kasi cardio lang naman siya and a few weights. Hindi pa naman Leg Day ayon sa sched niya.

 

He waves kay Kuya Barok na nagbukas ng gate nila para mailabas niya ang sasakyan niya. He sets his waze muna bago siya dumiretso para lang malaman niyang kung paano siya makaka-iwas sa traffic lang. Sobrang hassle na ng traffic sa QC kahit anong araw, kahit anong oras.

 

Habang hinihintay ang waze na mag-navigate ay nakita niya si Baekhyun na nag-aabang sa harap ng bahay nila. He looks at the bungalow sa tabi ng up and down nila Baekhyun, he thinks of Kyungsoo.

 

Binagalan niya nag takbo ng sasakyan niya at ibinaba ang bintana, “San ka?” He asks Baekhyun.

 

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun na nakayuko sa phone niya, nagbobook siguro ng Grab. “Ah, dyan lang, sa may Gold’s.”

 

Napansin niya ang isang band-aid na nakalagay sa may upper right cheek ni Baekhyun, sa may bandang malapit na sa mata. Similar sa nasa pisngi ni chanyeol na band-aid. He suddenly remembers yung away sa labas ng bar.

 

“Sabay ka na,” Jongin says while unlocking his doors, “Dun din ako.”

 

“Really? Thanks!” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun while cancelling his request and making his way papunta sa passenger seat ng sasakyan ni Jongin. “Thanks, Jongin.”

 

“Sure,” ang sinabi lang ni Jongin habang nagd-drive. Tahimik sa biyahe, not because hindi sila close. Well, oo. Hindi sila ganun ka-close. Barkada kasi ni Baekhyun ay sina Kyungsoo at Kuya Jongdae niya.

 

If tanda niya, same org si Baekhyun and kuya niya when they were undergrads sa college, not to mention, well. Magkakakapitbahay sila. “Kumusta?” He hears Baekhyun over his Chance the Rapper playlist, siguro attempting to break the silence lang. Small talk.

 

“Okay lang,” he side glances kay Baekhyun bago tumingin sa side mirror, “Ikaw?” _God, Jongin hates small talk so much._

 

“Uh, okay lang din.” Baekhyun shifts in his seat, “Medyo.”

 

“Hmm?” ang tanong ni Jongin, he doesn’t want to sound like he doesn’t care, pero he wants to be friendly at least. Hindi naman siya ganun ka-asshole. Sakto lang.

 

“Need to get my mind off of things,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“Bad break up?” Ang tanong ni Jongin. Mukhang nagulat si Baekhyun dahil alam ni Jongin, pero parang naalala niya na nandun nga pala si Jongin na pinigilan ang away kasama si Sehun and Kyungsoo.

 

“…Yeah.” Baekhyun says, halos di marinig ni Jongin kaya hininaan niya yung volume ng tugtog.

 

“Lilipas din ‘yan,” Jongin tries to comfort Baekhyun, pero hindi talaga siya marunong. Narinig niyang natawa si Baekhyun. “I don’t know how to comfort people, pero, baka gusto mong sumama uminom minsan?”

 

Um-oo si Baekhyun, pero he also says, “Just not at the same bar na napa-away ako.”

 

And with that, natawa si Jongin habang nagmamaneho pa-kanan sa isang major highway. Genuine yung tawa, and he sees Baekhyun smile. “Sure. What happened, bakit napaaway ka na naman?”

 

“Ah,” Baekhyun tries to remember, kahit medyo foggy. “Kamukha ni Hera yung babae. I really thought it was her, so I tried to talk to her. Sumama naman siya.”

 

He continues to listen to Baekhyun habang nagkuwento, they’re stuck in traffic, 17 minutes daw ayon sa boses sa waze.

 

“Before I knew it, may nagmumura nang lalaki sa likod ko, tinulak ako, he was screaming, “Gago ka ah!” Tapos before ko pa marealize what was happening, nasa lapag na ako with a throbbing cheek and a bloody nose.”

 

“Gaganti sana ako, kaya lang pagkatayo ko para sumuntok hinagis ako ni Chanyeol, yung drummer niyo, and then, siya na yung nakipagsuntukan. Buti nalang dumating kayo. Kung hindi, baka napuruhan si Chanyeol. How is he, by the way?” Ang huling sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“Eh, he’s alright. Sanay na makipagsuntukan ‘yon.” Jongin says. Well, at least kinumusta ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun came from a bad break up sa girlfriend niya for two years na. Kilala ni Jongin yung babae by face, madalas makita ni Jongin na kasama ni Baekhyun yun sa mga gig nila tuwing inaaya siya ni Kyungsoo. Madalas ring makita ni Jongin sa street nila dahil dinadala ni Baekhyun si Hera sa bahay nila.

 

Kung tutuusin, hindi naman pala-seryoso si Baekhyun, but when he does, seryoso talaga siya. Ito yung isa sa mga beses na naging seryoso siya, kay Hera. But all good things must come to an end, ika nga nila. Hera says she’s not happy anymore. _Hindi na siya masaya._

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang nangyari para sabihin sa kanya ni Hera yun. Hindi rin niya alam kung may nagawa ba siya, o nasabi. _Hindi na ako masaya, sorry, Baekhyun_. Ang huling sinabi sa kanya ng ex-girlfriend niya nung nakipaghiwalay.

 

“I saw Jongdae kanina, bakit hindi pa kayo sabay umalis?” Ang tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

 

“Eh,” Jongin says, “I don’t know where he’s going. Sometimes I feel like he’s doing something _sketchy_ , alam mo yun?”

 

Natawa nalang si Baekhyun sa word na ginamit ni Jongin, “Sketchy. Or baka you’re not home all the time, hindi mo alam pinagkaka-abalahan nila, kinukumusta mo lang ba yung mga kuya mo?”

 

“Ang sketchy mo rin,” Jongin says, “Pati ikaw, papagalitan ako for not being home?”

 

“Huh, _hindi_.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “Nabanggit lang ni Kyungsoo.”

So pinag-uusapan siya nila Kyungsoo. So nag-uusap sila tungkol kay Jongin. Now _that_ is sketchy.

 

Nakapagpark na si Jongin sa harap ng establishment kung san ang gym nilang dalawa. “May ride ka mamaya?” Jongin asks bago patayin ang engine ng sasakyan. He grabs his drink after abutin ang gym bag na nasa backseat.

 

“Magg-grab nalang ako,” Baekhyun says, “Thanks, ulit, ha.”

 

“Nah,” ang sabi ni Jongin, “Walang problema ‘yun, gusto mo sumama sa band practice mamaya?”

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang sumapi sa kanya para mag-aya ng sasama sa practice nila. Late na yung idea lightbulb. _Hah._ Sabay silang naglalakad ngayon ni Baekhyun papunta sa elevator, papunta sa Gym.

 

“Seryoso?” Baekhyun asks, “Baka magalit si Kyungsoo?”

 

“He won’t.” Ang sabi ni Jongin, _Kyungsoo is the least of your concern sa totoo lang._ Jongin hides his smug smile, “Tsaka, _to help you get your mind off of things_ , diba?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Band practice is _shit._

 

Ilang beses nagpipigil tumawa si Jongin everytime nagkakamali si Chanyeol. Ganti lang ‘to sa tuwing inaasar siya ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Not like may pake siya or anything. Gusto lang niyang manggago.

 

“ _Duuuuude,_ ano na?” ang sabi ni Sehun, halos mag-grunt na in frustration.

 

Nasa bahay na sila nila Chanyeol, with Baekhyun of course. Ngiting-ngiti pa si Jongin nang pumasok sa studio ni Chanyeol kanina with Baekhyun in tow. May bitbit na take out si Baekhyun from McDo. (Chanyeol’s favorite.) Sabi ni Baekhyun nakakahiya naman daw pumunta nang walang dala.

 

Iba-ibang reactions ang natanggap nila nang dumating silang sabay, si Sehun, ang sabi, _“Dude, the fuck? Sana sinabi mong may kasama ka?”_ Kasi nakahubad si Sehun. Minsan kasi umiinit sa loob ng studio sa dami ng equipment and speakers. Kaya dali-dali siyang nagsuot ng sandong masyadong mababa ang kili-kili.

 

Si Kyungsoo naman, tumaas lang ang kilay kay Jongin. Bago tinignan si Baekhyun at sinabing, _“McSpicy ba yan?”_ Well, hindi na naman siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo. He has to say thanks at the very least, ang tanda ni Jongin ay hinatid siya ni Kyungsoo sa kanila kagabi.

 

Syempre, si Chanyeol, nanlaki ang mata. Jongin smiles, kumindat pa si gago. Kaya naman kumunot lang ang noo ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

“Hey,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun. “I didn’t know what to get you so, _uh,_ pili nalang kayo.”

 

“Thanks,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol, nakatingin kay Baekhyun. But mostly nakatingin sa cut na halos parang mirror. Pareho sila.

 

“No worries,” ang ngiti ni Baekhyun pero mas lumaki ang ngiti neto at sinabing, “Chanyeol, you get two.”

 

Nagkatinginan si Sehun at Jongin. Pero sabi ni Kyungsoo, _“Maya na kayo kumain, isang run lang. Please.”_

 

But alas, hindi man lang maitama ni Chanyeol ang mga hampas niya sa drums. Feeling conscious. Mas malala pala ang kaba kapag iisang tao lang ang nanonood sa inyo. Mas kabado pa siya ngayon kaysa sa mga gabing puno ang bar na pinagg-gig-an nila.

 

“Chanyeol _, amputa!”_ Sigaw ni Sehun, for the third time. “ _Focus, pare_. Kahapon ikaw yung agit na agit.”

 

“Sorry,” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, he wipes his sweat na nasa noo niya. He has to wipe it. Kapag napupunta sa sugat niya sa pisngi, masyadong mahapdi. Hinagisan siya ni Jongin ng bimpo na pakalat-kalat. Yun pa yata yun kagabi na pinamunas nila sa beer.

 

Minasahe ni Jongin ang kaliwang palad bago napansin na nakatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Umiwas din ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya nang makita kaya sinabi ni Kyungsoo na, “Huy, last na ‘to, please. Gusto ko na umuwi.” He groans.

 

Nagsorry ulit si Chanyeol at nagsimula sila ulit, mula sa umpisa. Tahimik lang si Baekhyun na nanood, nakikitawa kapag naghahype si Sehun habang nagnonod pa ang ulo sabay sigaw ng _“Amputa, yun naman pala eh! Kaya naman pala natin eh!”_ nung hindi na sila nagkakamali.

 

Huling set na, isang kanta nalang, yung isinulat ni Kyungsoo nalang. Tapos makakauwi na sila.

 

So dahil nga nanonood si Baekhyun, ayaw na niyang mapahiya, ginalingan na ni Chanyeol. Nakita niyang nakangiti si Baekhyun habang tinitignan sila isa-isa.

 

 _“Oh, wag kang tumingin nang ganyan sa akin…”_ ang panimula ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nakita niyang naglabas ng phone si Baekhyun para siguro picture-an sila habang tumutugtog. Mas lumaki ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang makarating sila sa chorus, pero unti-unting bumabagsak, papunta sa isang straight and tight-lipped smile. “Oh kay tagal din kitang minahal.”

 

Natapos nila nag set na hindi na nagkakamali. At dahil nanonood si Baekhyun, pumapalakpak siya. Natawa tuloy si Sehun dahil nagw-whoo pa si Baekhyun.

 

Agad namang sinunggaban ni Sehun ang isang balot ng burger na nakapatong sa speaker na katabi niya, “Gago, ang init parin nung burger. Perks ba to?” He talks to himself bago kainin.

 

Tumayo si Chanyeol para sana kumuha ng tubig sa mini fridge niya kaso wala na palang laman. “Baba ako, kuha lang akong drinks. You guys want anything?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

“Tubig, please.” Ang sabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Tumingin siya kay Jongin at Sehun, tumango lang din sila. Titignan na sana niya si Baekhyun kaya lang tumayo rin ito, “Tulungan na kita.” He says.

 

Syempre, cue: panic. Baekhyun is his game? Panic is his middle name? So ang sinabi niya lang ay _, “Uh, huh. Sige?”_

 

Narinig niya ang snort ni Jongin sa isang tabi na hinihimas parin ang kaliwang palad. Pinauna niyang lumabas si Baekhyun at isinara sang into after him, but not until bigyan niya ng “pakyu” si Jongin.

 

Habang pababa sila papunta sa kusina ay nakita nila ang mama ni Chanyeol. Nakita sila ni Mrs. Park kaya naman ngumiti ito. Hawak-hawak ng mama niya ay isang baso, katabi neto ay ang pinagbalatan ng gamot. “Ma, bakit gising ka pa?” He asked.

 

“I can’t sleep,” ang sagot ng Mama niya.

 

Napa-tsk naman si Chanyeol, “Mama, stop drinking sleeping pills, alam mo namang hindi makakabuti ‘yan.”

 

“I just want to sleep, ‘nak.” Ang sabi niya bago niya napansin si Baekhyun na nasa likod ni Chanyeol, medyo madilim. “Oh, you have someone over?”

 

“Ah, Ma, this is Baekhyun.” Ang sabi niya, does he tell his mom _na this is the person I like but I think he’s straight and also kakabreak lang nila ng girlfriend niya, Ma, so I don’t know what to do?_

 

Or sasabihin ba niya ay friend niya? Pero di pa naman sila friends ni Baekhyun talaga, more like friend ni Kyungsoo kaya friend niya na rin. Pwede ring “ _This is Baekhyun, friend ko… sa facebook?”_

 

“Hello po,” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, inabot niya yung kamay ng mama ni Chanyeol para magmano. Kung saan naman napangiti ang mama niya at sinabihan ng “Bless you,” si Baekhyun. She noticed the band aids na nasa mukha nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol, tinignan niya ito pareho sabay umiling. “ _Hay, kayo talaga.”_

 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano yung ibig sabihin ng mama niya doon, or if alam man ng mama niya yung nangyari. Or baka dinaldal na ni Sehun yung nangyari, or maybe si Jongin.

 

“You want something to eat?” Ang alok ng mama ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Tumingin lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol as if asking for help. Umiling-iling ang anak niya, “Akyat na, Ma. Kaya na namin ‘to.”

 

“Call ate May if you need help with anything sa kitchen _, please_ try not to burn the house down, _again._ Chanyeol, ha.” His mom says before turning to Baekhyun para sabihing, “It’s so nice to meet you, ‘nak.”

 

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun at nag-good night. Nang marinig nila ang pagsara ng pinto sa kwarto ng parents niya ay nagsalita agad si Baekhyun, “Burn the house down, _again?”_

 

“Long story,” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol na nahihiya, “My parents are great sa kusina, but apparently, hindi nila naipasa sa akin ‘yon.”

 

Natawa si Baekhyun, pinapanood niya ang paglalabas ni Chanyeol ng iba’t-ibang inumin. Tahimik sa kusina maliban sa ugong ng ref nila Chanyeol. “Ang ganda ng Mom mo.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Even in person.”

 

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol. Dahil narinig niya si Baekhyun, “Sana pala humingi akong selfie with your mom.”

 

“Pwede kayong magselfie anytime you want.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. At wala na ulit nagsalita after nun, rinig na naman ang ugong ng ref.

 

Narinig niya ang “Hey,” ni Baekhyun kaya naman tumalikod siya agad.

 

“Hindi pa ako nagpapasalamat, uh, sa nangyari last time.” Sabi lang ni Baekhyun, fidgeting with his hands na nasa ibabaw ng counter na sinasandalan ng tagiliran niya. “Thanks for jumping in, if not for you, baka ako yung nabugbog ng sobra.”

 

“ _Eh,_ wala lang ‘yun.” He tries to sound cool kahit na kumakabog na nag dibdib niya.

 

“Hindi naman ito yung first time, palagi kang nandyan tuwing napapa-away ako.” Baekhyun says na natatawa, “Thanks, Chanyeol. And _uh,_ thank you in advance sakaling mapaaway ako ulit?”

 

Nagfrown si Chanyeol bago niya marealize na nakakunot na ang noo niya ay tumawa siya, “Pagalingin mo muna yung mga sugat ko sa mukha.” He jokes.

 

Flashback sa mga panahong napaaway si Baekhyun dahil niresbakan niya ang nanghipo sa girlfriend niya sa isang bar, first time na mapaaway ni Chanyeol (and Sehun and Jongin!) dahil sa kakilala lang. Syempre si Kyungsoo, nasa isang tabi, medyo kalmado while trying to call the police.

 

Flashback ulit sa nakaalitan ni Baekhyun dahil lang sa hindi pagkakaintindihan. May lalaking nakabunggo si Baekhyun, and dahil fragile ang masculinity ng lalaki at nabunggo siya ng hindi naman kalakihang lalaki, pinaulanan niya ng suntok si Baekhyun. Cue: Chanyeol na nagyoyosi sa labas at nakita na naman siya. So tinulungan siya.

 

After everything na nangyari, parang magnet talaga si Chanyeol na di mapigilang mangielam basta napapahamak si Baekhyun. Sa dami nang puro nila ni Baekhyun, buti nalang malakas ang guardian angel nila sa likod?

 

Maya-maya ay narinig nilang bumababa si Sehun sa hagdan, “Ang tagal nung tubig, ha.” Ang sabi lang niya. Pero nakita niyang magkausap si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa kusina, kasama ang pitsel ng tubig na namamawis na at natatanggal na nag lamig.

 

“Ay, sorry-sorry.” Biglang atras si Sehun. “Ay, bakit ako nagsosorry? Eh nauuhaw ako?”

 

Natawa si Baekhyun, “Sorry, natagalan.”

 

“Okay lang,” Sabi ni Sehun habang kinukuha na ang isang baso para magsalin ng tubig niya, “Sabi nga ng local twitter na puro hugot, sanay na akong maghintay.”

 

 _Pfft._ Narinig ni Sehun na nagsnort si Chanyeol. Kaya naman after niyang uminom ay tinanong niya ang dalawa, “Anong pinag-uusapan niyo bakit ang tagal niyo?”

 

“Ah, nagth-thank you lang ako. Kasi for some reason laging nandun si Chanyeol to save my ass tuwing napapa-away ako.”

 

Napangiti si Sehun _, “Hm.”_ Ang sabi lang nito at kunware nag-iisip nang malalim. “Oo _nga,_ eh. _Bakit kaya, hm.”_

 

“Baka _destiny?”_ Ang pagbibiro ni Sehun pero binawi niya rin agad, “O baka great timing lang, mga tsong.”

 

Baekhyun smiles at that, “Buti nalang talaga.”

 

Bago pa makalimot si Baekhyun ay ipinaalam niya ang ginawa niya kanina, “Ay, nga pala, I posted a little snippet ng song niyo sa twitter ko.”

 

“Which one?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol at mas lumapit kay Baekhyun.

 

“This one,” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang inilalagay ang app sa twitter. He shows them a little medyo shaky na video of them rehearsing.

 

Rinig na rinig ang boses ni Kyungsoo sa video, along sa mga istrumento nila. Kita ang medyo warm na lighting sa studio ni Chanyeol, maging ang ilang flags and posters na nakasabit sa pader, pati ang maliit na memorabilia ng una nilang gig.

 

Isang maliit na cut-out ng tarpaulin kung saan nakalagay ang pangalan ng grupo, “SAPANTAHA”

 

_“Dahil katulad mo, ako rin ay nagbago. Di na tayo katulad ng dati, kay bilis ng sandali. Oh, kay tagal din kitang minahal…”_

_“Niiice,”_ ang sabi ni Sehun habang pinapanood ang video. May ilang retweets na agad ang halos 30? second video na tinweet ni Baekhyun. Most of the replies were, _“What song?”_

 

“Niiice, kitang-kita yung braso ko d’yan, niiice.” Ang sabi ni Sehun habang hinahawakan ang braso niya.

 

And maybe, just maybe, yung pagpunta and pagbisita ni Baekhyun would be their saving grace. It’s Baekhyun’s time para naman iligtas si Chanyeol? In some ways.

 

Baka _destiny?_ O baka talaga _great timing_ lang.

 

_Maybe. Just maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their band name is "sapantaha" which means alinlangan. chanyeol's the drummer, si sehun yung guitarist and bassist si jongin. si kyungsoo ang icing sa ibabaw ng cupcake ng sapantaha.


	3. Tayo Lang ang May Alam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Jongdae thinks that everything's going to be okay... maybe, 10-year old Kyungsoo was to blame kung bakit ang daming problema ni Jongdae sa buhay for almost eleven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is xiuchen-centric, 6.4k. 
> 
> warnings: age gap, teacher-student relationship, uh biglaang mentions of sex ( and unrequited feelings CHAROT kasama ba to)

Kararating lang ng sasakyan ni Minseok nang maiparada niya ito mga ilang bahay ang layo mula sa mansion ng mga Kim. Mula sa rearview mirror ng sasakyan niya ay kita niya ang pagmamadali ni Jongdae. Hindi mapigilan ni Minseok ang mapangiti nang makita ang kasintahan na nagmamadali tumakbo.

 

Maya-maya lang sa pagmamadali ay may kinawayan pa si Jongdae at nagkunwaring pumapara-para sa direksyon ng sasakyan ni Minseok. It would be believable na Grab ang binook ni Jongdae, well, except sa fact na SUV ang sasakyan ni Minseok.

 

Mayaman naman si Jongdae kaya kaya niyang magbook ng Grab 6-Seater all for himself. Medyo pawis nang makasakay si Jongdae sa sasakyan ni Minseok, he sighs habang nakasandal sa sasakyan. Kita ni Jongdae na nakahawak si Minseok sa likod ng sandalan ng upuan niya.

 

May soft and gentle look sa mukha ni Minseok habang tinitignan ang hingal na hingal na Jongdae. Mga ilang segundo rin silang nagtitigan bago, nagbreak ang trance mula sa pagkakatingin nila sa mata ng isa’t-isa. “Hi,” ang sabi ni Minseok.

 

“Hi,” Ang sagot sa kanya ni Jongdae, hindi na hinihingal.

 

“Let’s go?” Ang tanong sa kanya ni Minseok bago inilagay sa drive ang kambyo. Napangiti nalang si Jongdae habang pinapanood si Minseok magmaneho. “So, where tayo today, babe?”

 

Halos sumabog ang puso ni Jongdae tuwing tinatawag siya ng babe ni Minseok. Well, it’s something fresh, palagi kasing “Jongdae Kim” o “Mr. Kim” ang tawag sa kanya ni Minseok tuwing weekdays.

 

Only on weekdays. Nakikita niya nga si Minseok halos everyday, but it’s not like kayang-kaya niyang magpakaboyfriend sa harap ng mga kaklase niya.

 

Prof niya si Minseok. Si Minseok Kim na isa sa mga sikat na abogado ng bansa. Kilalang-kilala rin ng parents ni Jongdae si Minseok dahil naging mentor ni Minseok ang dad nila Jongdae. On top of that, bilang magkaibigan si Junmyeon and si Minseok since college undergrad days, halos palaging naka-tambay si Minseok noon sa bahay ng mga Kim.

 

Jongdae looked up to Junmyeon so much, bilang malayo ang agwat nilang dalawang magkapatid, Junmyeon was already 9 years old nung pinanganak si Jongdae.

 

Looking back, walang memory si Jongdae na naglalaro sila ni Junmyeon, he remembered how he pretended to “study” just to spend time with his kuya, Junmyeon had books and calculators laid out infront of him, 7 year old Jongdae would do his color-color and he had to write Jongdae Kim a lot of times. He sees how diligent his kuya is, so he wanted to be like him.

 

He wanted to be as smart as him, as caring as him, as kind as him.

 

His kuya would start college soon, and he’s just starting his. He just wanted to be like his kuya.

 

Thinking about his age difference with Junmyeon, he can’t help but be bothered? Not really. Maybe confused? It was all sorts of emotions sa totoo lang. Junmyeon and Minseok shared the same age. Sometimes, silang tatlo ang magkakasama, 19 year old Minseok and Junmyeon talked to 10 year old Jongdae about grown up stuff.

 

Hindi yung nakakadiri, that’s their parents’ job. They talked about How it is back in High School, puberty, crushes and all that shit kapag naging teenager na. Jongdae was almost in his adolescence, malapit na rin siyang maging ganap na binata.

 

Hindi na nga maalala ni Jongdae ang unang beses niyang nakita si Minseok. Was it 15 years ago? 14? He can’t remember. But what he does remember ay yung itsura ni Minseok that night, umuwi si Minseok and Junmyeon, dead drunk… well, si Junmyeon lang.

 

Hinatid ni Minseok si Junmyeon, that night. Ano bang alam ni 10 year old Jongdae sa nangyayari? Mom was panicking, dad wag half laughing-half nagagalit dahil irresponsible drinker daw si Junmyeon. Nag-sosorry si Minseok sa dad nila about Junmyeon. They were 19 years old, irresponsible teenagers, ang naalala niyang sabi ng dad niya. But without the sharpness of it, he remembers how his dad had pat Minseok’s back to say thanks sa pag-aalaga kay Junmyeon.

 

He really did want to be like his kuya.

 

Naka-upo si Jongdae sa may hagdan kung saan nakatingin siya mula sa taas, pababa sa napakalaking living area nila sa baba. Naka-kapit siya sa railings, pinapanood kung ano ang nangyayari sa baba, with his parents fanning and giving water kay kuya niya na nakahiga sa sofa nila.

 

Nagsuka rin pala si kuya niya, sa carpet nilang inorder pa ng mom nila straight from somewhere na banda na nag-eexport ng mamahaling tela na fur, or some shit. 10 year old Jongdae laughs at the eksena, and napatingin both ang dad niya and si Minseok kung nasan siya.

 

“Go to sleep, Jongdae.” Ang sabi lang ng dad niya to which Jongdae stands up para sundin ang sinabi ng dad niya.

 

There, Minseok stood, all in his ugly ass band shirt from Ramones or was it Nirvana paired with an ugly cargo shorts that probably held all his yosi boxes and lighters, car keys, and a lot of tissue from fast food chains.

 

He waved kay Jongdae, he mouthed, “Good night.” While gesturing yung pagtulog, with both his palms together and leans his head to close his eyes.

 

Something felt very weird, sa totoo lang, for 10 year old Jongdae. Muntikan pa siyang madapa habang nagmamadali pumasok sa kwarto niya. Bakit siya tumakbo?

 

Jongdae remembers the second time he felt like running away tuwing nasa presensya ni Minseok. He was 15, finally, a little less confused. Minseok was 24, he changed a lot.

 

Nasa ibang bansa na si kuya niya, that meant he got to see less of his kuya. And less of kuya Minseok too. Not that aaminin niya yun. But he was 15 and he’s a little less confused of everything. High School helped a lot, pati yung friends niya. Especially Baekhyun, their kapitbahay that he met when he was 11, and Kyungsoo too, he was 10. They studied at the same school, it was an exclusive school for boys.

 

They became friends dahil pare-pareho sila ng service. Kyungsoo, too. Naka-service din, from what he remembers, scholar si Kyungsoo. But that’s for another time. Bilang servicemates, madalas silang tatlo ang palaging nahuhuling ihatid ni Mang Boying.

 

They talked about all things under the sun, including stuff you shouldn’t talk about kasi pag nalaman ng parents niyo, pagagalitan kayo. That was Jongdae’s life, somehow, he found a little friend group that shared the same interests as his, they would spend time together pagtapos ng classes, minsan nagmemeryenda sila sa bahay ng mga Do and then they would watch TV and play right after in their sando-school shorts outfit.

 

They liked watching WWE, they liked playing counterstrike, they liked playing teks and jolens. But somethimes, they liked to watch cartoons, but only a little. Kim Possible. It was crazy. He felt… wrong? It wasn’t for boys.

 

It was little 10 year old Kyungsoo who said, “Bakit yung babae gusto yung wrestling, gusto yung video games, pero bakit hindi pwedeng magustuhan ng lalaki ang pink? O kaya magustuhan ang Kim Possible.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t pay any attention, he probably knew what Kyungsoo meant. Jongdae didn’t.

 

_“Minsan, pwede mo rin naman magustuhan yung mga gusto ng mga babae.”_

 

And it struck Jongdae, not only until he was 13 and he just started High School. Minseok was 21, a little too buff, a little distracting for 13 year old Jongdae. It made sense. Maybe, baka. He can also… like? _Like?_ Kuya.

 

Back to 15 year old Jongdae, a little less confused, thanks to Kyungsoo na 10 years old back then, who probably just heard it from his parents or his brothers and sisters.

 

Ayun nga, he got to see less of his kuya and less of kuya Minseok. That was peak kalungkutan when he was in his teenage years. But he remembers the second time, na gustong-gusto niyang tumakbo papalayo because he was scared? Confused? He’s really just fucking scared.

 

24 year old Minseok borrowed books from his dad. Malapit na yung bar exams, and that means he’s probably so busy kaya hindi man lang siya dumadalaw sa house nila. He only visits whenever he’s going to borrow books from his dad.

 

“Kuya!” He calls for Minseok mula sa kusina, “Gusto mo bang—”

 

He was 15 and tanga, he was about to offer a drink? Maybe meryenda? Kay kuya Minseok niya when he tripped and fell face first sa may bandang kusina nila, humagis yung tray, nabasa yung damit niya, medyo tanga dahil babasagin ang baso na dala-dala niya. Buti nalang hindi siya nasugatan.

 

To the rescue si Minseok who rushed kung saan nadapa si Jongdae. Nilapag niya ang hardbound books na hiniram niya, before leaning down para maitayo si Jongdae. “You okay?” ang tanong sa kanya.

 

He wasn’t. He probably has tiny bits of pieces ng seeds nung strawberry shake na ipapameryenda niya, tapos yung pretzels na nilagay pa niya sa platito, nakadikit sa kanya. Okay lang naman sana kung ganito itsura niya tapos hindi si Minseok ang nakakakita sa kanya.

 

Pero syempre, he was taken aback. _Hello?_ Bakit ayaw niyang makita siya ni Minseok na ganito?

 

He nodded, instead. And stood up, with Minseok’s help. “What happened?”

 

“Was about to offer some snacks bago ka umalis…” He says, nahihiya. Nakita niyang nakangiti sa kanya. It was a fond smile, siguro nasa isip niya that time, _“Tignan mo ‘tong tangang ‘to.”_ Pero the meme was ahead of it’s time.

 

“Jongdae, you didn’t have to rush.” Ang sabi ni Minseok.

 

“But you were leaving,” He says but never forgets the, “Kuya.”

 

“Well, we can go get snacks… pero maybe after ng bar exams, I really have to go.” Minseok apologizes and ruffles Jongdae’s hair, “Promise, I’d treat you, kahit saan mo gusto. Kapag nakapasa ako.”

 

“Talaga?” Nagkaroon ng hope si Jongdae.

 

“Talagang-talaga.” Minseok assures him. Sasagot na sana si Jongdae pero nagulat siya nang lumapid ang mga daliri ni Minseok papunta sa mga labi at pisngi ni Jongdae.

 

Napalunok nalang si Jongdae and he feels a little something… not so little anymore? He’s scared. He’s so fucking scared. He feels blood rush sa mga lugar na hindi dapat na pag-rush-an. Buti sana kung sa cheeks lang para rosy cheeks sana siya.

 

Napalunok nang mas malakas si Jongdae. Pero biglang tapos na. _What?_

 

“May crumbs ka all over your face…” Ang natatawang sabi ni Minseok. Biglang dumating si Manang Beth para asikasuhin ang mga natapon sa lapag, pati na si Jongdae. She calls for “Nene!” and says, “Paki-asikaso naman si Jongdae! Natapunan ang suot!”

 

Biglang nagrush si Ate Nene papunta sa kanya para tulungan siya sa sarili niya. Minseok says thanks sa mga kasambahay and waves goodbye kay Jongdae.

 

Hindi narealize ni Jongdae ang pag-alis ni Minseok not until he hears the gates close and the sound of an engine na papalayo nang papalayo.

 

Let’s just say 15 year old Jongdae had a very very cold shower, he almost spent 30 mintues na nakatayo… lang.

 

Maybe.

 

Let’s just say hindi siya makatingin kay Minseok when he had a party kasi passed the bar exams (at top pa siya! No pun intended, Minseok!)

 

His parents asked him to hand Minseok his gift, bilang wala si Junmyeon and Jongdae was the second closest to Minseok. “Congrats!” He says.

 

Pero hindi niya inexpect ang yakap ni Minseok na binigay sa kanya. “Thanks! Jongdae!” He says excitedly. “Ano, where do you want to eat? _Diba nagpromise ako sayo?”_

 

They went to Tagaytay, kumain silang bulalo. Jongdae loves bulalo. And kuya Minseok.

 

Jongdae likes to think na yun ang first date nila.

 

 

 

Jongdae was 17 when he finally realized. He does like Minseok, and it’s more than just brotherly love. It’s all new. Minsan sinisisi parin niya si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo when he was 10 years old, pero Kyungsoo’s 16 this time.

 

Jongdae was 18, Minseok was 27 and is now referred to as Atty. Kim. Jongdae’s in his third year in college. Political Science. No surprise. He sees Minseok sa campus, but only sa Malcolm where he’s been part-timing as a prof sa mga graduate students.

 

It was only then na narinig niya from his parents na may kinikita si Minseok. He heard it was… a girlfriend? Or was it a boyfriend?

 

That means Minseok swings that way. Or like, both ways. A boyfriend.

 

Either way, it hurt. _So much_.

 

It hurt so much that the whole year he was distracted, malapit na nga niyang i-drop yung course and shift to another program. Sino bang niloloko niya when he pursued Political Science?

 

Sana nag-film nalang siya, that’s what he enjoys, or Theatre Arts, magaling din naman siyang umarte. Umarte na wala siyang feelings. Sana hindi nalang siya nakakuha ng lintek na feelings na yan. Pahamak yan. But he’s in his third year, sayang naman. And also, masyado nang marami yung nai-invest niyang feelings for his kuya Minseok. Sayang din yun.

 

Jongdae was 20 when he graduated from college, summa cum laude, and decided to pursue Law School. Grabe nalang yung tuwa ng dad nila when they heard na balak ituloy ni Jongdae ang pagl-law, proud na proud din si mom nila, pati si Junmyeon na umuwi para lang sa graduation ni Jongdae.

 

Jongdae was 20 when he graduated… from everything except sa feelings niya sa barkada ng kapatid niya. Minseok was 29 and single again.

 

He broke up with his boyfriend. He didn’t know what happened, but they broke up. Jongdae heard and immediately went to his kuya Minseok, they drank a lot. It resulted to Jongdae taking care of a broken Minseok, first time niyang makitang umiiyak si Minseok. First time niyang makitang mahina si Minseok.

 

He drove Minseok’s car, thank God may silbi yung lisensya niya. Buti nalang he decided to get his liscence kahit ayaw na ayaw niyang nagmamaneho. Maybe it was really for moments like these. He drove to Minseok’s apartment somewhere in Quezon City.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Except Jongdae cried (only a little) because it hurt seeing Minseok hurt.

 

Nakatulog siya sa sofa not long after alagaan si Minseok na lasing. He texts his dad na kasama niya si Minseok and dito muna siya papalipas dahil sinabi niyang lasing siya. His dad replied with an “Ok. Take care.”

 

He stole a kiss. Not sa lips ni Minseok. He feels like it’s wrong. Sobrang mali. Real shabs, if you as him. Hinalikan niya si Minseok sa may noo. He asked for him to stop hurting, kasi at the same time, nasasaktan si Jongdae. And he can’t even do anything about it.

 

Jongdae woke up with an ugly bed hair, an aching neck… and an equally aching heart. Parang tanga kasi. Sino ba may sabing mainlove ka sa parang kapatid mo na? _Kapatid lang tingin niyan sayo._

 

He left Minseok’s unit after magpasundo kay Mang Chito. Not after leaving a note that says, “Please be happy, kuya.”

 

Jongdae was 21 when he decided to reach full bobo and full tanga, while Minseok finally reached his thirties With Jongdae, it’s like he was matalino but really really bobo at the same time. He was 21, nilibre niya ang mga kaibigan niya sa isang bar, kasi nga he’s finally 21… turning. It was only a few hours before his birthday. He’s finally going to be _a man._

 

 _Time to man up_ , he guesses.

 

He was finally _21_ when he decided to get butt drunk. He was 21 when he realized how much of a pabigat he is kapag lasing, not only was he sa drunk crier, isa pa siyang _historian._ Lahat uungkatin niya.

 

He was also 21 when he learned that drunk calling also happens in real life, hindi lang sa mga teleserye. He called Minseok—no, he screams at his phone tuwing hindi nasasagot ni Minseok ang tawag.

 

 _“Hello?”_ Ang halos pupungas-pungas na tanong ni Minseok sa kabilang linya, _“Jongdae?”_

 

“Alam mo ikaw,” Jongdae starts, lumagok muna siya ng isang basong shot ng kung ano man yung nilagay sa baso niya, “Bakit kailangan _mong_ sirain ang buhay ko?!”

 

 _“Jongdae, are you okay?”_ Bakas ang panic sa boses ni Minseok, now awake.

 

“Hinde,” Jongdae half-screams half-cries, “Hindi ako okay, mukha ba akong okay?!”

 

_“Are you… drunk?”_

 

Hindi sinagot ni Jongdae ang tanong but instead says, “Please, just get out of my life. Wala kang ginawa kundi guluhin yung isip ko. You had me confused for ten—no. _Eleven years now._ Ano pa bang gusto mo?”

 

This time si Minseok naman ang hindi sumagot kaya si lasing na Jongdae, he panicked, “I’m kidding! Kidding! Fuck,” he sighs, “Kuya.”

 

_“Where are you?”_

 

“I can’t tell you,” Jongdae sighs softly, “Goodbye, kuya. Please don’t call me again.”

 

He hangs up and throws the phone across the table. Tinignan siya ng mga kasama niya, it was a good thing na hindi siya pinansin nung mga oras na nagpapaka-tanga siya. What he didn’t notice after pa niyang lunurin ang sarili ay ang mga kaibigan niya crowding over his phone.

 

He was sleepy. A little too drunk for him to handle himself. Naalala niya tuloy yung mga panahong nalasing si kuya Junmyeon niya. So this is what it felt like. It almost felt too good.

 

He was always uptight and he has to be good. Or else magagalit si dad. He has to do well, kailangan niyang mapantayan yung mga nakasabit na medal ng kapatid niya, or kailangan niyang malampasan. He has to be like his kuya Junmyeon. Successful, smart, kind-hearted, always ready. He was the epitome of the perfect son.

 

Malapit na malapit na siyang makatulog, except for the fact na yung mga kaibigan niya ay kumakanta ng sappy old love song… or was it a new song na kakarelease lang? He doesn’t care.

 

Nagulat si Jongdae nang may tumapik sa pisngi niya. His vision was blurry, sobrang blurry. He hears, “Jongdae _, hey,_ wake up,”

 

That’s when he lost it. Kilalang-kilala niya yung boses na yun.

 

“I’m taking you home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The car ride back to Jongdae’s house was so quiet. Kung masakit na yung dibdib niya, the silence made it worse.

 

He pretended to sleep.

 

And before he knew it, nakatulog talaga siya. It was only when niyugyog siya ni Minseok kaya siya nagising, ang sabi, “Andito na tayo.”

 

Tatanggalin na sana niya yung seatbelt niya kaso hindi niya man lang mapindot. That’s how drunk he was. Syempre tinulungan siya ni Minseok, nagkadikit pa nga yung kamay nila in the process.

 

He didn’t say anything, he just wanted to get the hell out of Minseok’s car. “Jongdae,” ang narinig niyang tawag sa kanya.

 

“Why did you drink so much,” ang halos hindi marinig na bulong ni Minseok. “Halika, hatid kita sa loob.”

 

That was it. Jongdae snapped. “Kaya ko na sarili ko. _See, kuya_. This is what I was talking about. You’re always too, too fucking ideal. And you know what? I’m so stupid kasi I took them as chances para mahulog sayo when all you did was just… be yourself, kuya.”

 

“Jongdae—“

 

“Hindi pa _ako_ tapos,” Ang sabi ng lasing na Jongdae, “Why did I have to fall for someone like you? Why did it have to be you? Eleven years, _kuya._ You know what’s funny? You had me when I never really understood what a fucking _crush_ meant, kuya. I was so fucking confused. And it hurt kasi I’ve finally come to the realization, ngayon, na maybe I was just being delusional?”

 

“It hurt kasi I know, I know you’ll never see me the way I see you. I like you, and it hurts, kuya. It hurts, please.” This time, hindi na mapigilan ni Jongdae ang sarili. Hindi rin niya mapigilan ang agos ng mga luha niya. He was wiping them with his hands, they were shaking.

 

Hindi ito yung mga napapanood nila ni Kyungsoo tuwing hapon sa ABS CBN. Far from worse. It was like he had these lines in his head pero hindi niya alam na tinatago niya.

 

“I think you had too much to drink, Jongdae.” Hindi makita ni Jongdae yung itsura ni Minseok ngayon, his vision was too blurry. Did his contacts fall out? Did he sleep with contacts? He’s fucked. (And not by Minseok, as much as he wanted to be.)

 

He couldn’t see Minseok pero he knew he wasn’t happy, nor was he gentle like usual. It was more like… pigil?

 

“Hahatid na kita sa loob.” Ang sabi ni Minseok habang inaalis ang sariling seatbelt. He gets out para lumipat sa side ni Jongdae. Binuksan niya ang pinto and there he sees Jongdae, still crying. He grabs Jongdae’s right arm, “Halika na.”

 

“Kaya ko sarili ko,” Jongdae says, habang hinahatak ang braso palayo. Kung saan sinagot siya ni Minseok ng, “You can’t.”

 

He decided it was smart to act confident na hindi siya lasing when everything was spinning. He steps pababa with his right foot, it wasn’t so bad. Pero nung parehong nakalapat na sa lapag yung mga paa niya and he decided to walk, he fell sideways. Hilong-hilo talaga siya.

 

“See,” Ang sabi ni Minseok, “I told you, _hindi mo kaya._ Alam mo pareho kayo ng kapatid mo. You’re both stubborn.”

 

“What does that have to do with me?” Ang pagsusungit ni Jongdae sa lapag talking to himself more than Minseok, inalalayan siya ni Minseok patayo.

 

“Wala.” Minseok says.

 

Jongdae had other plans, he screams for Mang Barok, Mang Chito, Manang Beth, every name he could remember habang kinakalampag ang gate nila.

 

“Jongdae, ano ba?” Medyo frustrated na si Minseok.

 

Nagpumiglas si Jongdae sa pagkaka-alalay sa kanya, and in the process nahulog na naman siya sa sahig.

 

Naluha siya ng kaunti. Siguro dahil sa sakit? Sa awa sa sarili? He looks so fucking kawawa and desperate. Nakatayo lang si Minseok, but he tried to catch Jongdae nung nagpumiglas siya kanina. But now, he’s just standing, nakatingin kay Jongdae probably. Hindi alam ni Jongdae. Busy siyang mag-self pity and magpakalunod sa unrequited feelings niya.

 

“Wag mo akong hawakan, kuya,” he says habang nakayuko, “Hindi mo alam kung gaano kita gustong yakapin ngayon. Gusto kong mag-sorry. Sorry kasi gustong-gusto kita and I can’t even stop myself. Hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili kong mahulog nang mahulog when all along, alam kong hindi mo naman kayang ibalik sa akin.”

 

And then bumukas ang gates, they were all panicking, sina Manang, sina Mang Chito. Inaalalayan nila si Jongdae patayo. It was all a blur. May sinabi ba si Minseok after? May ginawa ba siya?

 

Wala rin siyang marinig bukod sa malakas na pagkabog ng dibdib niya. He only remembers being enveloped in a hug by Ate Nene na binalutan siya ng tuwalya.

 

He remembers din kung paano niya sinubukang aninagin ang imahe ni Minseok na papalayo nang papalayo hanggang sa isarado na ang gate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae was still 21, still stupid. Still hopelessly in love with some dude na 9 years older than him. What’s worse ay kaibigan ng kapatid niya, kaibigan na rin ng parents niya.

 

Nasa may garden siya ng bahay nila, nasa may pool nila. It was his favorite place, nakikita niya kasi yung mga tao mula sa pwesto niya. He felt less alone kapag nakikita niyang padaan-daan sina Manang.

 

Minseok tried calling him ever since that night. Pero hindi niya sinasagot, syempre. He finally decided to not be marupok. Nag-aaral siya sa may mesa nila, medyo malamig na ang simoy ng hangin dahil malapit na mag-December.

 

Dumating si Ate Nene, ang yaya ni Jongdae mula pagkabata, na may dalang dalawang baso ng juice at mas maraming snacks than usual. He asks, “Ang dami naman, Ate Nene. Sasaluhan niyo ako?” Nakangiti si Jongdae, “Thank you po.”

 

“Hindi ako, Dae.” Ang sabi lang ni Ate Nene, bago siya hawakan sa pisngi, “Ikaw talaga, bata ka.” Ang paglalambing ni Ate Nene. “Nalulungkot din ako kapag malungkot ka, kaya wag ka na malungkot, Jongdae. Ha?”

 

Nang makaalis si Ate Nene ay tinuloy niya ang ginagawa niya, pero mas nagulat siya dahil may lumapit pa sa kanya ulit. “Hi,” ang sabi nito.

 

It was Minseok.

 

Sinara ni Jongdae ang libro, akmang aalis sa mesa para pumasok sa loob ng bahay, papasok sa kwarto, basta makawala lang dito. “Wait!” Ang sabi ni Minseok, pinigilan siya sa pagkakatayo, “Let’s talk.”

 

Hindi na tumayo si Jongdae at tinanggap nalang ang kapalaran. Well, pwede naman niyang palayasin si Minseok? Bahay nila to eh.

 

“I’m sorry,” ang panimula ni Minseok pagkatapos umupo sa tabi ni Jongdae, “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

 

Bumuka ang bibig ni Jongdae para magsalita pero hindi niya tinuloy.

 

“And I’m sorry kasi unconsciously, I didn’t know I was leading you on.” Ang pagpapatuloy ni Minseok, “Acknowledged naman ang feelings mo. As for myself, Jongdae, I’m sorry.”

 

Siguro eto na yung panahon para sabihin ni Minseok na, Sorry kapatid lang talaga ang turing ko sayo or Hindi ko maibabalik yung feelings mo.

 

“I’m sorry kasi I caused you so much pain.” Minseok sighs and continues, “Sobrang hirap neto for me. Jongdae, let me tell you something. I like your brother.”

 

Puta. Akala niya wala nang mas sasakit pa sa mga naiisip niyang linyahan kanina. Four words lang pala ang katapat para gumuho lalo yung natitirang buo na piraso kay Jongdae. So si Junmyeon na naman. Hell, he wanted to be Junmyeon so bad. Lalo na ngayon. Sana siya nalang si kuya niya.

 

Hindi kumikibo si Jongdae, too broken for words. Puta.

 

“Liked pala. I don’t know how to explain it to you, nung college pa ‘yon. I got a little sad nung umalis siya ng bansa, I tried to make myself busy, kaya tinuloy ko nalang ang Law School.” Ang page-explain ni Minseok. Sana pwedeng takpan yung tenga niya ngayon, “Eventually I forgot about your kuya. Hindi na kasing lala ng nararamdaman ko noon, maybe it was just infatuation?”

 

“I got over your brother, but not only until I saw him with his boyfriend.” Nakita niyang nakatulala rin si Minseok pero may maliit na ngiti.

 

“Eh, what do you mean?” Ang litong-litong tanong ni Jongdae, “Diba nagkaron kang boyfriend din?”

 

“That was Han Lu,” ang sabi niya, “I met him when I went to China for a business trip. Everything clicked, nagkasundo kami agad, but only until then I realized kung bakit ko siya nagustuhan. He was so much like Junmyeon.”

 

_He was so much like Junmyeon._

 

“We broke up, last year… diba?” Nakatingin na si Minseok ngayon sa kanya, “It was a day after your graduation, diba? Tapos after breaking up with Han, lumabas kami ni Junmyeon, I told him about everything. He took it… nicely? He said thanks. Parang _gago_ yung kapatid mo.”

 

Hindi magawang matawa ni Jongdae tulad ni Minseok, “Yung pagkikita na ‘yun was some sort of closure, for me. Sabi ko it was finally time to say goodbye sa feelings ko para sa kanya, knowing he’s so happy with Yixing. I wanted to be happy too, and if him being happy would also make me happy, I’d do that.”

 

“Eventually, I got over him.” Ang sabi ni Minseok, “Maybe it was when I started seeing someone in a new light, para bang, he was always there but I didn’t notice kasi nga _he’s always there._ And then suddenly, spotlight. Sa kanya. Lahat.”

 

 _Puta._ If it was possible to be killed three times, siguro eto na yun. Ilang beses bang sasaktan ni Minseok si Jongdae. Nakakasawa na rin magpaka-martyr.

 

“Kung andito ka para magkwento ng love life mo,” ang simula ni Jongdae, “Umalis na _po_ kayo, _Atty. Kim.”_

 

Nakangiti si Minseok sa kanya. “Let me finish,” ang sabi neto, “Let the lawyer finish talking, okay?”

 

Hindi nakatingin si Jongdae kay Minseok, instead nakatingin lang siya sa malayo. Dun sa taniman ni Ate Inday ng mga puno ng saging.

 

“I thought about it, a lot. For the past few weeks? Hindi ako nakatulog. Had to go over 13 cases pero wala akong matapos, that’s how distracted I was.” Minseok explains, “Hindi ka man maniwala sakin, I will make you believe. Jongdae, handa akong saluhin ka.”

 

Hindi alam ni Jongdae ang gagawin? Iiyak? Tatawa? Matutuwa? Magagalit? It was PEAK SISA season, kulang nalang hanapin niya si Crispin at Basilio.

 

“Baka naman nakikita mo lang din sakin si kuya kaya willing ka,” Jongdae says, void of emotions, “Kuya, kung paglalaruan mo lang din ako. Kung nakikita mo sakin si kuya, please, wag na. I will get over you, this stupid crush, just give me time. Pero wag mo naman akong ubusin, kasi upos na upos na ako, kuya.”

 

“Pagod na akong mapagod.” He says, and maybe, kaya hindi niya alam yung mararamdaman niya. It was because he felt empty, deep inside.

 

“At least let me prove it to you?” ang sabi ni Minseok, “I’ll show you.”

 

“Abogado ka,” he says, wala na namang emotion, “Trabaho mong mapaniwala yung mga tao. What makes you think na papayag akong paikutin mo sa daliri mo, kuya?”

 

“Kasi,” ang sabi ni Minseok, reaching for Jongdae’s hand warily, hindi pa niya alam if okay ‘to, but he’d like to hold his hand a little longer, “I know you’re smart. Magiging abogado ka rin, hindi mo hahayaang lokohin ka ng isa pang abogado.”

 

 

 

 

 

He finally said yes, true to Minseok’s words, he did prove himself kay Jongdae.

 

Jongdae was 22 when he had Minseok as his boyfriend.

 

And professor.

 

Which was very weird, nakita niya sa CRS niya na enrolled siya under Atty. Kim’s class. He called Minseok, itinanong niya if aware ba siyang _estudyante niya ang boyfriend niya_. He laughs and says, “Wow, kinky. I know.”

 

Binabaan siya ni Jongdae ng phone… only to go to the bathroom ng kwarto niya to touch himself sa thought na prof niya ang boyfriend niya. He came so hard sa thought na Minseok would fuck him after class hours, where no one would be lurking in the halls.

 

Jongdae thinks he’s fucked. Baka nung baby siya nahulog siya sa crib, una ulo.

 

 

 

Jongdae was 23 when he was finally, no longer, a virgin. Hindi niya alam na grabe bala ang hita at baywang ni Atty. Minseok Kim. Let’s just say hindi siya nakapasok sa class ni Atty. Kim dahil don.

 

That’s when he realized, risky sex was fun. It gave him all sorts of thrill. Thrill nab aka mahuli? Baka malaman? Basta. Jongdae was maybe, just maybe, fucked in the head. Sure siya na nahulog siya sa crib nung bata siya. Final answer na, Miss Kris.

 

 

Sometimes Jongdae would get hard, sa klase, Minseok would give him looks tuwing nagtuturo siya. He felt so dirty. They would do it after class.

 

They would do it inside Minseok’s car, his office, Jongdae’s condo unit na hindi ginagamit but only when they have sex, Minseok’s apartment, basically everywhere na pwede and sure silang walang nakakakita at nakaka-alam.

 

Pinaka-risky na ginawa nila ay sa bahay mismo ng mga Kim. Wala ang parents nila Jongdae, they said papa-tulong siya kay Minseok.

 

They did it sa house, with Jongin probably sleeping next door. He had to be quiet, or else baka malaman ng mga tao sa bahay nila. How could he stay quiet when Minseok was so skillful with his hips.

 

For someone na 31 years old… sobrang sarap niya.

 

Jongdae can attest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So here we are, back to the present, nasa sasakyan sila. Papunta silang _bahay_ nila sa Tagaytay. Minseok bought a little resthouse, for them. It was their get-away. Walang nakakakilala sa kanila dun, the house was located far sa city.

 

Jongdae likes to pretend there was nothing to hide. Na they were just two people in love.

 

Totoo naman.

 

But yung situation nila, it’s complicated. Jongdae’s younger thank Minseok, 9 years yun. On top of that, he hasn’t even come out to his parents unlike his kuya Junmyeon who came out a few years ago nung pinakilala si Yixing. Their mom was nothing but in awe kung gaano katapang si Junmyeon for admitting who he was really.

 

Jongdae wonders kung magiging as accepting ang parents nila with him also being gay.

 

Jongdae likes to pretend that everything was okay.

 

They reach the house, a little early, may oras pa sila to cook and have lunch. Buti nalang may care-taker ang bahay, it was clean and it has food.

 

It was a Saturday but after lunch, Minseok had to report to work so he had all the time to study for the bar exam. Ilang buwan nalang din naman gagraduate na siya sa Law School. He Netflix-ed while studying, medyo matagal si Minseok.

 

There were streams of texts from kuya Junmyeon asking where he is kasi Junmyeon went to UP to visit a few colleagues pero he didn’t see Jongdae. Kumabog ang dibdib niya.

 

 _“I’m staying at a friend’s house now, we’ll get a few drinks after reviewing. Tell mom nalang. Thanks, kuya. I’ll be home by tomorrow!”_ He texts. Not too shabs. Less sketch.

 

Hindi niya maiwasang kabahan, palagi nalang siya ganito. One time, Minseok was over for dinner and is seated across from him, Minseok was trying to get him to play footsies with him. In front of their parents.

 

Sometimes, he’s play along… all because of the thrill.

 

Minseok returned, he looked like he was stressed. Agad siyang umupo sa tabi ni Jongdae, burrowing his face against his boyfriend’s neck. “I’m sorry, babe. Ako pa nagsabing no work today, dapat tayo lang.”

 

Jongdae hummed and hugged him a little tighter. At times like this, hindi maiwasan ni Jongdae na hindi mapansin ang fine lines sa may mga mata ni Minseok, how he always looks tired. “It’s okay. We have all the night to ourselves.”

 

And just like that, lumapat na ang mga labi ni Minseok against his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They did it sa couch when the bed was literally less than ten steps away.

 

“Sakit likod ko, babe.” Minseok says.

 

“Sabi ko naman sayo, sa kama na.” Jongdae laughs habang nakapatong kay Minseok, “Feeling teenager ka parin, eh, no?”

 

Naramdaman niya nag pagtawa ni Minseok under him. He stole a kiss or two. Iba talaga ang post-coitus eksena nila. “What did you like about me?”

 

At this time, mas malakas ang tawa ni Minseok, “You always ask me that every time, my answer’s still the same. I like you because you’re you, Jongdae. You always see the best in me, even when I can’t see it myself. And I love you for that.”

 

Tahimik si Jongdae na nagttrace ng kung anu-ano sa dibdib ni Minseok, “Hm, I love you too.”

 

Sometimes, he just wishes he could be like Junmyeon. Pwede niyang dalhin sa bahay si Minseok and ipakilala as his boyfriend, call him babe even with his family around, hug and kiss him. Just tell him how he loves him.

 

Gusto niyang ipagsigawan ‘yon, but hindi pwede.

 

It wasn’t because he doesn’t. He can’t. Not when it would cause him to be away from Minseok kung nagkataon.

 

Maybe if he was his just like his kuya Junmyeon, things would be different.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Minseok asks.

 

_Bakit tayo lang yung may alam?_

 

 _How we always walk on eggshells. Kung bakit kailangan natin itago yung relasyon natin. Bakit mali ito sa tingin ng iba? Mahal lang naman kita_.

 

_Pano kung kaugali ko si kuya Junmyeon, maybe things withyou and me would be easier and less complicated. But I’m only Jongdae, I don’t even have the courage to tell the world how much I love you._

 

“Bar exams.” Jongdae lies.

 

“You’ll pass, Jongdae. Stop thinking less of yourself.”

 

_Stop thinking less of yourself._

 

Jongdae wished he could.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were lounging on the bed, Minseok’s browsing thru his iPad, probably for work na naman. Jongdae’s on his phone, too.

 

They had just gotten out of the bath, sabay sila. Syempre, may round 2. But only hanggang round 2, hindi na kaya ng balakang ni Minseok. Tumatanda na yata talaga siya. Jongdae rode him sa bath tub until they both came.

 

Nadaanan ni Jongdae ang tweet ni Baekhyun. It was a video, he played it.

 

Jongdae smiled, he sees Jongin, his brother.

 

He sees the way he smiles while nodding his head to the beat, he sees the little glances his brother makes sa direksyon ng vocalist ng banda. Napangiti siya, _kids,_ he thought.

 

He sees Jongin play as if walang nanonood. He watched his brother play the bass guitar. It was a new sight. He’s never seen Jongin sa banda. Hell, he’d never actually seen Jongin sa kung anong pinagkakaabalahan niya.

 

“Babe, look.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae sharing his phone, “Tignan mo si Jongin.”

 

“He’s grown so much,” Nakangiti rin si Minseok, the video was on loop, pati na ang lyrics na _“Dahil katulad mo, ako rin ay nagbago. Di na tayo katulad ng dati, kay bilis ng sandali. Oh, kay tagal din kitang minahal…”_

“Never actually seen him smile like this,” ang sabi ni Jongdae, “Sometimes, I wonder what happened kung bakit siya napalayo sa amin. It’s like he always pretends we don’t exist. It’s like doesn’t even care about us anymore.”

 

“Jongin’s been a shy kid,” Ang sabi ni Minseok while setting his iPad aside sa bedside table, he cuddles Jongdae properly, “Maybe he’s just misunderstood. I’m sure he cares about everyone, now stop overthinking.”

 

Inagaw ni Minseok dahan-dahan ang phone ni Jongdae para matulog na sila. Jongdae says, “Wait lang!”

 

Minseok raised his eyebrow.

 

“Hindi ko pa nareretweet…” Jongdae says before laughing.

 

Binalik sa kanya ni Minseok ang phone, tumatawa na rin. The tweet has a little over a hundred retweets, it was two hours after midnight.

 

The world needs to hear more. He needs to see his little brother happy.

 

He locked his phone and set it aside. He snuggles a little closer, sa may hubad na dibdib ni Minseok.

 

Naririnig niya ang steady breathing ni Minseok, “Sleep na, babe.” He whispers.

 

Jongdae hums in reply, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Jongdae’s now 24, Minseok’s 33. The age didn’t bother Jongdae anymore. Minseok’s his professor by weekdays, and his boyfriend by weekends. It didn’t bother him. It didn’t matter. He loves Minseok.

 

Sometimes he wishes na may pinakukwentuhan siya sa mga nangyayari sa buhay niya. Should he? Kapag sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo, baka naman mabanggit ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. He’d be so fucking dead kapag nalaman ni Jongin. That meant baka malaman din ng parents niya. Should he tell Baekhyun? He could. But not when Baekhyun has his own problems to deal with. Ayaw niya nang dumagdag sa problema ni Baekhyun. Besides, natatakot siya sa judgment.

 

He only has Minseok. _Literally._

 

Sometimes, Jongdae wishes they could always stay like this. He always wished for Saturdays to come closer. Saturdays meant Minseok, not Atty. Kim, not kuya _. Just Minseok._

 

Sometimes, Jongdae thinks _everything’s going to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god for 10 year old kyungsoo. siya yung divine intervention. sexual awakening ni jongdae ang katauhan ni minseok kim. also, sarpreeza! may xiuho! lol


	4. Dapat Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun was today years old nang matutunan niyang hindi pala dapat nag-iinvite ng new found friend over for netflix and chill... at least not when he's marupok and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is chanbaek-centric! 5.4k!
> 
> warnings: bobong characters!!! 
> 
> also, will contain spoilers for alex strangelove! pls if u have time, watch that film, it's NICE.

Nagising si Baekhyun sa sunud-sunod na pagvvibrate ng phone niya. Sa totoo lang, siguro hanggang dreamland sinundan siya ng vibrations dahil sa panaginip niya naririnig niya yung ugong ng nagvvibrate na cellphone na napailaliman ng cellphone.

 

Iritang-irita, kinuha niya ang phone niya mula sa ilalim ng unan niya. Slight na umaasa na sana _someone’s_ texting him, preferably asking him _kung gusto niya makipagbalikan_. But that’s not the case, nag-adjust ang mata niya sa screen ng phone. Ang daming retweets nung snippet ng ini-upload niya na nagp-practice sina Kyungsoo.

 

Speaking of Kyungsoo, napansin niyang nag-private ng account si Kyungsoo dahil sa maliit na lock sa tabi ng pangalan niya, nagtweet pang “ _paano niyo ako nahahanap :(“_ ni-like ni Baekhyun, syempre.

 

Kagabi, or like, kaninang madaling araw bago siya matulog he swore it had a little over a hundred lang. Saan nanggaling ang limang libo na nagretweet at halos 400+ replies of them tagging their friends and asking if “ _bakit parang familiar yung drummer!”_ and _“kilala mo ba sila?”_

 

What made baekhyun laugh was a tweet from someone who had his dick as his icon, oh how he loves alter accounts talaga, it said _, “parang ang sarap-sarap nung nagbe-bass kaso bakit parang ang lagkit tumingin sa kabanda niya lol”_

 

Syempre ni-like ni Baekhyun yung tweet.

 

He made sure to quote-tweet it, tapos sinabi niyang _“this is my friend’s band, they’re called sapantaha! their song is self-composed, it’s called burnout. nagg-gig sila around QC most of the time i-uupdate ko kayo don’t worry lol”_ Tapos syempre, Baekhyun noticed a few more gains sa follower count niya.

 

And may likes agad yung tweet niya. Suddenly, he felt like he did something good. Taliwas sa palaging sinasabi ni Kyungsoo na _wala kang kwentang kaibigan_ tuwing naiinis na si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

He contemplates if itatag niya under his tweet yung accounts nila kaso, may sad face sa tweet si Kyungsoo about how they found him on twitter kaya, it’s a no-no na agad.

 

He checks all of his social media accounts, nakita niya ang friend request ni Chanyeol sa facebook. He could’ve sworn friends na sila, but he still accepted Chanyeol’s request. Ang alam talaga ni Baekhyun matagal na silang friends, like, dati pa. That was weird.

 

He stood up sa kama, still checking their facebook logs and message thread pero wala talaga. Still the same. He sighs, _maybe wala na talaga?_

 

It’s not like he desperately wants to get back with his ex girlfriend. It’s just that, _sobrang hirap mawala sa routine?_ For almost four years, palaging andyan si Hera, and then bigla nalang mawawala?

 

He loved Hera, super. As in. Hindi naman sila tatagal ng tatlong taon kung hindi niya mahal. They met when he was in college, pareho sila ng ex girlfriend niya ng mga hilig. They were in the same organization kahit na magkaiba sila ng course.

 

Hindi marunong manligaw si Baekhyun, but he did it. Hindi marunong si Baekhyun manligaw, hindi siya marunong sumuyo… kasi siya ang madalas sinusuyo at kinukulit. It was all new for him, kaya nung nakilala niya si Hera, gustong-gusto niya yung pagbabago na ‘yun.

 

Sinagot siya ni Hera on their graduation day, sobrang saya ni Baekhyun.

 

He finally got to prove himself.

 

And then, it hit him.

 

Bakit ba sobrang saya niya nung napasagot niya si Hera. Was it because he really wanted to be with her? Or was it the satisfaction na kayang-kaya niya rin naman palang manligaw at mapasagot ang isang tao. He was so proud of himself.

 

Years go by, si Hera lang ang madalas mag-effort after nilang maging sila. It was because Baekhyun was busy, nagt-trabaho si Baekhyun noon somewhere in Makati sa isang production house. Si Hera, somewhere in Ortigas.

 

They barely got to meet but when they do, it’s like they weren’t busy. Sobrang dali mag-catch up sa business ng isa’t-isa kasi they clicked agad-agad.

 

And then it hit him, again.

 

Sobrang asshole niya.

 

He never really realized it up until now. Up until now na kung kailan hiwalay na sila and pakiramdam niya wala na siyang maihaharap kay Hera.

 

Kaya pala sila tumagal, bestfriend lang ang turing niya kay Hera. It was like that. He loved Hera, he has always loved her but not in that way. _Puta_ , ngayon lang narealize ni Baekhyun. They never even momol-ed. It was always the quick peck on the lips, sa noo, sa pisngi. They cuddle, but never really got to first base.

 

 _Puta talaga neto_ ni Baekhyun Byun. 24 years old na tatanga-tanga parin. He was today years old when he realized how much of an asshole he was. Ngayon, feeling niya alam na niya yung ibig sabihin ni Hera when she said, _“Hindi na ako masaya, I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”_

 

And he hates himself for that. Parang gago. So much for pursuing her, when all he wanted was validation and satisfaction na kaya niya pala gawin ang mga bagay-bagay. _What a fucking asshole, diba._

 

He felt bad.  He felt like inaksaya niya yung four years ni Hera when she could’ve probably met another para punan ang mga gusto niya sa buhay. He was Hera’s boyfriend pero tong si tanga, bestfriend pala ang turing sa girlfriend niya.

 

And it’s supposed to be like that, bestfriend moa ng girlfriend mo. But sa case niya, as someone who was very… confused, it wasn’t like that. Talagang may casualty pang maiinvolve in the process of Baekhyun realizing things.

 

But what does he want? Sa totoo lang, he’s very confused. And it’s not the first time, it was back in college when he first asked himself that. Pansin kasi ni Baekhyun, ever since bata siya, wala siyang alam na gusto niya. He was always indecisive.

 

Or baka naman he never really cared?

 

It was then when little Kyungsoo mentioned about _how it’s okay kung gusto mo rin ang mga gusto ng babae_ , na bakit parang may gender associations sa mga everyday things. Like if you like pink, you shouldn’t, kasi you’re a guy and guys don’t like pink, they like blue. Who knew little Kyungsoo was woke mula pagkabata.

 

We stan.

 

Baekhyun never really paid attention to it. _Pake ba nila if we like Kim Possible? I like Jackie Chan, too. Ano naman kung gusto niya si Krystala, gusto rin naman niya si Lastikman._ What’s with people and their black and white thinking diba?

 

Ano ba talagang gusto ni Baekhyun? Hindi niya alam.

 

Back in High School, sa co-ed nag-aaral si Baekhyun and Jongdae… even Kyungsoo. They studied sa isang Science High. There, Baekhyun was exposed to a lot of things. How there would be both girls and boys. Madalas siyang nilolove team sa mga cute na kaklase niya, madalas siyang escort at muse naman ang pinakmagaganda sa class room nila. It went like that for a few years.

 

Never nagkaroon ng crush si Baekhyun. Except for Ernie Baron. Sobrang weird niya as a kid talaga, as in, he liked Ernie Baron kasi ang tali-talino niya. Baekhyun felt really sad nung nalaman niyang namatay na si Ernie. But life goes on, para kay Baekhyun.

 

He never really liked anyone. He was 15 when he got into his first fist fight na nagresult to him being suspended for a week. Hindi kasi maidilat nung kaklase niya yung kaliwang mata niya. Serves him right, ang nasa utak ni Baekhyun.

 

“Bakla ka ba?” ang sabi ng kaklase niyang mas malaki sa kanya. Baekhyun was confused. He never really thought about his sexuality tapos may bully na biglang magpapaquizbee kung paano niya ina-identify ang sarili niya.

 

“Ewan ko. Eh, ikaw?” Ang sagot niya lang. There, his classmates went _OOOOOOOHHHHHHH._

 

Tapos nasaktan na agad yung fragile masculinity ng isang 15 year old kid at sinapak niya si Baekhyun agad-agad. Baekhyun was trained in Tae Kwon Do, hello pasa-saan pa’t nakatago lang ang black belt niya. Sinipa niya yung kaklase niya bilang ganti.

 

Sa mukha.

 

After nun, hindi na alam ni Baekhyun ang nangyari. Except for the fact that alam niyang hindi siya attracted both sa babae at sa lalaki. But what he remembers ay sinuspend siya and he has to write an apology letter sa kaklase niyang bully. He actually made two letters, isang for show, and isang letter na walang ibang laman kundi gift certificates mula sa McDo. It was the least he could do.

 

Siya rin naman may kasalanan, hindi naman gaganti si Baekhyun kung hindi siya una nanakit.

 

After nun, no one really messed with Baekhyun. Except si Jongdae and si Kyungsoo. They were friends after all. Nag-open up siya sa dalawa, about how he thinks he’s the chosen one kasi wala siyang tipo, after all.

 

Parang tanga. Is he the next _Mama Mary, so chaste, so pure?_ Or like, baka totoo yung sinasabing The One and mararamdaman mo lang ang attraction when you see them, si _The One._

 

14 year old Kyungsoo shrugged, “Baka _pansexual_ ka.”

 

“Alam mo, ikaw,” 15 year old Jongdae says, “Bakit ang dami mong alam sa ganyan?”

 

“Matalino lang,” ang sagot ni Kyungsoo, “Pero seryoso, may nabasa ako. Try niyo kaya basahin.”

 

But Baekhyun _NEVER_ actually read anything about pansexuality.

 

Back sa present where he stands up para pumunta sa banyo, nag-inat-inat siya. Medyo puyat pa siya from last night, late na siyang nakauwi. Kasabay niya sa sasakyan si Kyungsoo, si Jongin naman ang nagmamaneho. Uupo sana si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya sa likod, pero nagalit si Jongin. He said something along the lines of, _“Ginawa niyo pa akong grab driver?”_

 

Kakamutin sana niya ang pisngi niya nang magulat siya sa biglang sting ng pain, sa gulat niya, napa-wince siya at sumigaw ng _“Aray, puta!”_

 

He almost forgot na may mga sugat-sugat pala siya mukha since that night. Natawa na naman si Baekhyun. Sa liit ng frame ng katawan niya, talagang magnet siya ng away at suntukan. It’s like he was made for it. Sana pala nag-action star nalang siya at baka siya pa ang naging next Paquito Diaz at baka antagonist na siya sa longest running teleserye Ang Probinsyano starring Coco Martin.

 

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa salamin, mukhang matagal maghihilom yung isa niyang sugat. May pasa rin kasing kasama, hassle. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya today. It was peak unemployed culture. Nagresign kasi siya sa trabaho niya dun sa Prod House kasi hindi na siya masaya.

 

Hindi na ako masaya, I’m sorry, Boss. Nakuha pang magjoke ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

 

Siguro, manggugulo nalang siya sa bahay ng mga Do like always. Masarap pa naman magluto pamilya nila. Unlike Baekhyun’s family na palaging wala sa bahay, madalas naiiwan si Baekhyun mag-isa sa bahay since nag-resign siya.

 

Nang makaligo, dumiretso na si Baekhyun agad sa bahay ng mga Do na literal na konting hakbang lang mula sa bahay nila. As in kapitbahay.

 

Paglabas niya na bagong ligo, na nakapambahay pa. Simpleng shirt lang na plain at isang telang shorts na nabili niya sa Uniqlo. Actually, pambahay niya Uniqlo, ganun siya kayaman, sinuot niya lang ang tsinelas na una niyang nakita na kakasya sa kanya. It was probably his dad’s expensive slippers pero bakit bumibili pa ng ganon tatay niya eh maaapakan din naman tae ni Mongryong?

 

Nakita niyang nagwawalis si Tita Do sa harap ng bahay nila, all in her daster glory ulit at may tuwalyang pampaligo na nakasambay sa mga balikat. “Good morning, tita.” Ang bati niya.

 

“Baekhyun!” ang bati neto, “Good morning ka d’yan, tanghali na kaya.”  Tumawa pa ang mama ni Kyungsoo bago siya tinanong ng “Kagigising mo lang? Kumain ka na ba?”

 

Umiling-iling si Baekhyun, “Umalis na naman sila Mama, hindi ako iniwanan ng ulam, Tita.”

 

May narinig silang malakas na busina ng sasakyan, once, twice. Na nakaparada sa harap ng bahay ng mga Kim. Sisilipin sana niya kung sino kaso nag-uusap sila ng mama ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ay, kanina pang alas siyete umalis si Mama at Papa mo, nakita ko nung bumili akong pandesal. Pasok ka muna, kain ka tanghalian!”

 

“Yun, oh.” He says tas yayakap kay Tita para sabay na silang papasok, “Kaya favorite kita, Tita, eh.” Inuto pa ni Baekhyun ang mama ng kaibigan niya.

 

“Ay, kulang nalang dito ka na sa amin tumira, parang anak na rin kita.” She says, “Wala nga pala si Kyungsoo, umalis. Kanina pang alas diyes, sabi niya magpapaload lang siya pero maya-maya nagtext sabi nasa sinehan daw siya.”

 

“ _Wow, dami pera,_ “ Baekhyun jokes, “Pero ikaw, Tita _, hindi ka man lang mailibre?”_ Pambibilog ni Baekhyun sa ulo ng mama ng kaibigan niya. Paborito talaga niya kapag mas turing pa siyang anak kaysa kay Kyungsoo na anak na mismo.

 

“Sinabi mo pa,” ang sabi ni Tita, “Pasok na tay—“ Hindi natuloy ang sasabihin niya dahil may isa pang lumalapit na tao sa bahay nila. He was dressed in his usual itim na cap, itim na shirt and gray cotton shorts, at least, naka-puting sapatos naman siya. “Chanyeol!” Ang bati ni Tita.

 

Napalingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Lumapit naman si Chanyeol para magmano sa mama ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Nako, wala ang Kyungsoo. Kumana na naman, tumakas sa akin.” Pagpapaalam na agad ni Tita kay Chanyeol na kararating lang. “Hindi na napirme dine yan sa bahay.”

 

“Nako, ganon po ba.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “Wala rin po kasi si Jongin sa kanila, kaya dumiretso ako dito, wala rin po pala si Kyungsoo.”

 

Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun. _Parehong wala si Kyungsoo at Jongin?_

 

“Sige po,” ang paalam ni Chanyeol, “Uwi nalang po siguro ako—“

 

“Nako,” ang sabi ng mama ni Kyungsoo, _“Kumain ka na ba?”_

 

“Op—“ Ang sasabihin sana ni Chanyeol kaso biglang naputol dahil sabi agad ni Tita ay _, “Edi kakain ka ulit! Pasok kayong dalawa ni Baekhyun, ipaghahain ko kayo.”_

 

And then, as if dun lang nakita ni Chanyeol ang presence ni Baekhyun na nakatayo sa gilid niya. Napatingala si Baekhyun dahil higit na mas matangkad si Chanyeol sa kanya, “Hello,” Baekhyun says.

 

Napalunok si Chanyeol, “Hi.” Nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, under his cap. Lumabas ng kaunti ang dimples niya bago mabilisang nawala, it was like, pinigilan ni Chanyeol ang ngiti niya last minute but too late, nakita na ni Baekhyun.

 

Just like that, Baekhyun feels _??? Something???_ Hindi niya alam, actually. He can’t explain it. Pero he wants to see that dimple one more time.

 

_“Huy. Ano pang tinatayo-tayo niyo dyan? Pasok na!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nakaupo na sila ngayon sa mesa nila Kyungsoo. Magkatabi sila ngayon and Baekhyun laughs everytime mabubunggo siya ni Chanyeol with his elbows. Ang laki-laking tao kasi neto ni Chanyeol. Parang hindi bagay sa maliit na bungalow house nila Kyungsoo na pagmamay-ari pa ata ng lola niya kaya napag-iiwanan na ang interiors and exteriors in terms of style.

 

“Sorry,” ang panglimang sabi ni Chanyeol mula nung umupo sila sa mesa. Natawa na naman si Baekhyun ng mas malakas. Yung literal na Ha-Ha-Ha.

 

“Lilipat nalang ako sa kabila,” ang nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeolm bibitbitin na sana niya ang plato niya. Pero napaupo siya ulit nang pigilan siya ni Baekhyun on instinct… kasi sumigaw bigla ang mama ni Kyungsoo ng “Hindi!”

 

As in malakas na “Hindi!”

 

Nagulat din si Baekhyun kaya hinawakan niya sa braso si Chanyeol. Napaupo na si Chanyeol ulit, confused. Bakit bawal? Bakit?

 

“Hindi pwede,” ang sabi ng mama ni Kyungsoo na nagkakape sa kabisera ng mesa, binabantayan ang dalawa kung kakain ng pakbet at longganisa na ulam nila. “Masama ‘yan, sabi sa pamahiin, pagpalipat-lipat ng upuan pag kumakain, dalawang beses mag-aasawa.”

 

Nagkatinginan si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Mostly because, ano raw? and nakahawak parin kasi si Baekhyun sa braso ni Chanyeol. Bumitaw naman si Baekhyun, wala namang malisya. Natawa uli siya. “Okay lang kasi,” he says, “Wag ka lang daw mag-aasawa ng dalawang beses, sabi ni Tita.”

 

Natawa na rin si Chanyeol kaso ang awkward-awkward talaga ni Chanyeol.

 

“Bakit ang tahimik mo today, Chanyeol?” Tita asks, ‘May sakit ka?”

 

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa batok at hinagod na naman ang buhok. Baekhyun noticed. Ilang beses nang hinahagod ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya, Baekhyun feels like it was a habit na tuwing nahihiya siguro si Chanyeol ginagawa niya yun.

 

Or maybe ayaw ni Chanyeol yung itsura ng buhok niya after wearing a cap. Ganyan din si Baekhyun, minsan.

 

“Wala po akong sakit, hehe.” Chanyeol says, “Wala naman po si Kyungsoo, wala akong maaasar.”

 

Napatingin si Tita kay Baekhyun, “Parehong-pareho kayo neto.” Sabay turo kay Baekhyun habang kausap si Chanyeol. “Hindi rin niyan pinapatahimik si Kyungsoo pag nandito.”

 

Humigop ng kape ang mama ni Kyungsoo bago sinabi ang, “Bakit ngayon lang kayo nagkasabay ng punta dito? _Hindi ba kayo magkaibigan?”_

 

Nagkatinginan ulit si Baekhyun at Chanyeol, pero si Baekhyun ang nagsalita, “Madalas naman po kami magkita ni Chanyeol sa mga gig.”

 

“Nako, ‘ _yang gig-gig na ‘yan ha_. Palaging inuumaga si Kyungsoo dito, amoy alak palagi.” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi ni tita pero si Chanyeol na ang sumalo by saying, “Napa-sarap lang po ang happy-happy nung isang araw, may problema lang po si Jongin.”

 

Napa-tsk si Tita and sighs, “Ano bang nangyayari d’yan kay Jongin, napakabait nyang bata na ‘yan, bakit palaging nam-mroblema?” and it was Chanyeol’s turn to laugh dahil narinig niya ang mabait and jongin sa iisang sentence, nagsorry naman siya agad kasi hindi nagets ni mama ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya tumatawa.

 

“Hindi na nga nagagawi dine yan si Jongin, hindi na ako nabibisita. Kinakawayan nalang ako palagi pag nakikita ako.” she says, “Sabihan mo nga, para naman mabisita ako dito.”

 

Um-oo naman si Chanyeol at sinabing itetext niya si Jongin. Pinabayaan na ng mama ni Kyungsoo na kumain silang dalawa, nabubunggo parin ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun. Minsan may static, galing pa ata sa sobrang lamig na sasakyan ni Chanyeol kanina.

 

“Nga pala,” ang biglang sabat na naman ng mama ni Kyungsoo, nagulat tuloy si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Medyo malakas kasi ang boses ng mama niya, unlike Kyungsoo na sobrang hina ng boses he literally talks in small letters. “Bakit pareho kayong may basag sa mukha? Nag-away kayo? Kaya hindi kayo magkaibigan?”

 

Natawa tuloy si Chanyeol, napahampas tuloy siya sa balikat ni Baekhyun. _Wow? Feeling close na agad,_ hinahampas na siya. Natawa si Baekhyun, umangat ang kanang parte ng labi habang tinatanggap ang hampas sa kanyang braso.

 

“Ano po,” Panimula ni Baekhyun, “Napa-away ako sa Timog nung isang araw, Tita, buti nalang nandun si Chanyeol. Ayun, niresbakan.”

 

Nakakunot ang noo ng mama ni Kyungsoo. “Ay dapat hindi kayo nakikipagbugbugan!”

 

“Last na, ‘yun, Tita.” Ang sbai ni Baekhyun at tinampal siya sa braso ng mama ng kaibigan niya, _“Last-last ka d’yan_ kada pupunta ka dito lagi kang may pasa at sugat, hilig-hilig mo makipagsuntukan.” Tapos pinagalitan niya rin si Chanyeol, _“Pati ikaw!_ Kala mo hindi ko napapansin, pala-away ka rin. Lagi kang may gasgas sa mukha. Kayo talaga, kapag kayo napuruhan. Wag na kayo makipag-away, ako ang papalo sa inyo, mga bata kayo.” She says.

 

Napa- _opo tita_ nalang silang dalawa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eat and run silang dalawa.

 

Nasa gate na silang dalawa ngayon. Nagth-thank you sa pinatanghalian sa kanila. Kada talaga pupunta sila sa bahay nila Kyungsoo busog na busog sila. Kaya siguro bilugan din si Kyungsoo.

 

Nang makapasok na ang mama ni Kyungsoo, nagpaalam din si Baekhyun na uuwi na siya. Pero naalala niyang dumayo si Chanyeol kay Jongin para siguro maghang out or dumayo kay Kyungsoo para mang-asar. Paalis na rin sana si Chanyeol, nakayuko sa phone ng tawagin niya, “Hey, Chanyeol.”

 

Lumingon si Chanyeol sa kanya, now he’s wearing a cap again.

 

“Gusto mo pumasok?” Baekhyun points to his home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So there, Chanyeol found himself, nakaupo sa sala nila Baekhyun. Baekhyun was in their kitchen, naghahanap ng kung anong pwedeng ipakain kay Chanyeol at ipainom. Narinig ni Baekhyun ang familiar na pagjingle ng bells. So he’s awake.

 

May narinig siyang mahinang _“Oh my god, hello.”_ At napangiti si Baekhyun mula sa pagtitimpla ng juice. Hindi niya nakalimutang dumampt ng dalawang pakete ng chips bago pumunta sa sala. Akap aka pang chips, at bitbit ang tray, nagpanic si Chanyeol at sinalubong siya.

 

“Sabi sayo tulungan na kita eh,” He says. Sinundan sila ni Mongryong. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang tray sa kanya at inilapag sa center table when Baekhyun says, “Wait, gusto mo sa kwarto nalang?”

 

Medyo matagal yung sagot ni Chanyeol, so baka ayaw ni Chanyeol?

 

“Uh,” ang matalinong sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

“Okay lang if you don’t feel uncomfortable. May Netflix kasi sa kwarto ko.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. Totoo naman, walang TV sa may sala nila. They don’t even use their sala. Tuwing dinner lang sila minsan nagkikita ng parents niya pati kapatid niya.

 

“Sige lang,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Kaya heto sila ngayon, nasa kwarto ni Baekhyun.

 

Buti nalang talaga at hindi burara si Baekhyun. Sobrang ayos ng kwarto niya. May perks din talaga ang pagiging neat freak niya. Maliit lang ang kwarto ni Baekhyun pero may ensuite na. It was small, pero it was big enough for a double bed and his own entertainment area. May kama, may malaking TV where nakakabit ang gaming consoles niya. May sarili pa siyang desktop area kasi adik siya sa PUBG bilang tunay na unemployed.

 

Ang wala lang sa kwarto niya ay upuan for guests. So ang sinabi niya, “You can sit down sa bed.” He says habang ino-on ang TV after ilapag ang mga snacks sa desk niya.

 

“Nice room,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi madalas magpapasok si Baekhyun ng tao sa kwarto niya. Ewan kung anong pumasok sa utak niya’t inimbita niya si Chanyeol sa loob. Siguro, sign of friendship offering. Might as well call them bestfriends kung palagi silang nakikipag suntukan palagi.

 

Mayhaps it was god na nagsasabing friends who basag-ulo together stay together???

 

“What do you want to watch?” Ang tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun bago ihagis din ang sarili sa kama. Masyado silang close now. Nakaupo si Chanyeol tapos nakahiga si Baekhyun, nakasandal sa headboard. Halos magkatabi lang sila. “You wanna choose?” ang pag-aabot niya ng remote kay Chanyeol.

 

“Kahit ano nalang.” He says. Baekhyun hums and selects kung ano ang una niyang nakita. It was Alex Strangelove.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bed bounced when Baekhyun threw himself sa kama niya kanina.

 

They talked tungkol sa film, here and there, lalo na kapag puro kuda yung palabas. Minsan nagph-phone sila while watching. Ganun na yata talaga magbonding ang millenials.

 

Minsan natatawa sila when may ginagawang stupid shit yung bida, alam mo naman white people.

 

Halfway through the movie, Baekhyun feels a shift sa bed niya. Napatingin siya sa gilid niya, Chanyeol was doing the same. Nakasandal sila pareho sa headboard ni Baekhyun. And Chanyeol says, “Nangawit lang.”

 

Baekhyun nods and shifts his gaze sa movie. Medyo bumababa na yung araw from where he sees his window. May soft warm rays na ng sunset lights na pumapasok sa kwarto niya, and sakto siya may bed niya. Buti nalang may aircon kundi baka mainit kung wala.

 

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol’s lower half.

 

Not because he was bastos, but because yung sun talaga yung rays dun naka-spotlight. Natawa si Baekhyun sa sarili. May spotlight sa dick ni Chanyeol.

 

It was funny. Baka mamaya kapag kinwento niya sa iba hindi nila makitang funny so sa kanya nalang siguro. Nasa may parte na siya ng movie na confused na si Alex about his sexuality. And now, Baekhyun’s paying attention sa movie.

 

Nanonood lang si Chanyeol.

 

It was the scene where Alex kissed Elliot bigla.

 

Now comes the part where Alex and his girlfriend were about to fuck. And Baekhyun feels hella uncomfortable kasi someone was watching it with him. Parang tanga. _“Kinda weird having sex with your bestfriend.”_ Ang sabi ng bida sa pelikula.

 

Baekhyun stands up at that. _Puta netong palabas na ‘to ah._

 

Now, Baekhyun sat up habang nanonood. The confrontation scene with Alex’s girlfriend, was really really intense sa totoo lang. Somehow, Baekhyun saw himself, in some ways, sa katauhan ng bida. He was confused even as a kid, until pagtanda. But that’s okay.

 

Baekhyun remembers to text Jongdae about the movie para panoorin din niya. The moview finished with a light feeling. Baekhyun can’t help but see Hera sa katauhan ni Claire, Alex’s girlfriend.

 

The credits were rolling, and nag-inat-inat si Baekhyun. “Ganda?” He asked Chanyeol.

 

“It’s a good watch.” Ang sagot sa kanya. Inabot ni Chanyeol ang baso sa may bedside table at lumagok ng juice, “Nagustuhan ko yung maypa-flashback as to why Alex became such an asshole.”

 

_Oh._

 

“Ako rin,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun. Kasi nga, nakakarelate siya kay Alex. Sabi na eh, asshole talaga siya.

 

“But don’t you think, somehow, it wasn’t his fault?” Baekhyun asks, “He was confused, after all. And hindi rin niya kasalanang makasakit in the process. He loved Claire. Hindi naman niya alam na mahal niya si Claire not in a romantic way.”

 

“Yeah,” ang sagot ni Chanyeol, hinahagod ang buhok, “ _Not until dumating si Elliot._ Si Elliot yung reason as to how he finally had the courage to say he’s gay. Not saying it’s Elliot’s fault. It was bad timing. Sana dumating siya nung hindi pa niya nakikilala si Claire. In the end, si Claire yung pinaka-kawawa dito.”

 

That was… well, let’s just say nanikip yung dibdib ni Baekhyun kasi natumbok ni Chanyeol. Sana sinuntok nalang niya si Baekhyun.

 

“Kawawa rin si Alex,” ang biglang bawi ni Chanyeol. “Imagine thinking you’re _this_ , you just have to be. And then, suddenly, biglang bababa yung idea na you’re not _that._ It’s gonna be confusing, sobra. It’s going to eat you up inside.”

 

“He was scared of losing Claire,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “He loved Claire.”

 

“But he really, really, liked Elliot.” Ang pahabol na sinabi ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun related so much sa palabas. It’s just that maybe, _baka hindi pa niya nahahanap ang Elliot niya._

 

Sa kalagitnaan ng credits, Baekhyun asked, “Ikaw? Have you ever been stucked in a situation where you’re unsure whether tama pa ba yung ginagawa mo?”

 

Chanyeol shrugs and slouches para nakahiga na siya sa kama ni Baekhyun, head on Baekhyun’s pillow, “Maraming beses na.”

 

Baekhyun lies down too _. “Same.”_ He says. The music coming from the credits scene lang ang naririnig, along with the steady hum ng aircon with Mongryongs heavy breathing. Bumaba na yung araw. Madilim na.

 

“Hey,” ang silip ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Agad naman siyang nilingon neto. And then suddenly, Baekhyun notices kung gaano sila kalapit sa isa’t isa despite the large bed space. He looks at Chanyeol’s eyes, siguro naghahanap ng sagot. _“You think masamang tao si Alex?”_

 

“Nah,” Chanyeol answers after titigan si Baekhyun. “I just think we’ve all been like Alex at some point.”

 

Napatulala si Baekhyun sa ceiling. Maybe he was right. Hindi masamang tao si Baekhyun. He was just _… confused._

 

“You’re right—“

  
“Alam mo—“

 

Natigilan silang dalawa sa pagsasalita dahil after ng silence sabay silang nagsalita and humarap sa isa’t-isa. Sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Chanyeol sa mukha niya.

 

And for 24 years, Baekhyun swore he’s never felt his heart race like this before. _What the fuck?_

 

Not even nung pumasa siyang UPCAT and nakita nyang sa Diliman siya with his first choice, Film. Not even when nakita niyang magkahalo ang puti at decolor nung inutusan siyang maglaba ng mama niya. Not even nung nakita niyang Mongryong was limping dahil nahulog sa hagdan ang aso niya a few steps.

 

It was right here. On his bed. With Chanyeol.

 

Nakita niyang malapitan si Chanyeol… how he looks very… he doesn’t know. He looks… like Baekhyun could trust him.

 

Nakita niya yung band-aid, yung cut sa labi ni Chanyeol, yung gasgas na pahilom na.

 

He stares at Chanyeol’s eyes. Ano bang hinahanap niya sa mga mata ni Chanyeol? _Sagot?_ Sa tanong? Kung bakit siya mahalaga?

 

Baekhyun feels like his heart was at his throat. Or baka nasa tenga niya. Hindi niya na alam because naririnig niya nalang ay ang tibok ng puso niya.

 

For 24 years, ngayon lang niya naramdaman to. _Sobrang what the fuck?_

 

It was Baekhyun who moved closer, tilting his head a little to the left.

 

It was Chanyeol who closed the gap between them. Masyadong light ang pagkakalapat ng labi niya sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. By this time, it was Baekhyun who first closed eyes. Now, sobrang what the fuck?

 

What is this he’s feeling he just can’t explain? Suddenly he feels like may eureka moment. Could it be? Could it really be Chanyeol?

 

Baka si Chanyeol?

 

It was a few seconds, naramdaman niyang gumalaw si Chanyeol papalayo.

 

He wants to make sure.

 

So he goes in, hinabol niya ang mga labi ni Chanyeol and kissed back bago pa mapalayo ang ulo ni Chanyeol. Isang malalim na hinga ang narinig ni Baekhyun and there they were, kissing. On his bed. He was kissing Chanyeol.

 

And he… likes it. He likes it. Kissing Chanyeol. It tasted like Tang Orange and maybe a little hint ng salty potato chips. It tasted sweet.

 

Baekhyun never really knew how to kiss. Kasi never naman silang naghalikan ni Hera. So this was all new to him. Maybe new things excite Baekhyun?

 

Sobrang sarap humalik ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun feels like he’s missing out on so much if ganito pala feeling ng momol. He should’ve momoled everyone kung alam niyang ganito kasarap.

 

Umabot na sa batok niya ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol. He tried para pantayan si Chanyeol. Sobrang galing ng dila ni Chanyeol.

 

His hands went to Chanyeol’s arms, sa may braso, he notices how it tensed nung hinawakan niya. By this time, nakahiga na si Baekhyun and Chanyeol was on top of him, not breaking the kiss.

 

Yung kamay ni Baekhyun, bumaba papunta sa braso, hanggang sa kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa batok niya. He moved them again, papunta sa baywang ni Chanyeol. He felt Chanyeol’s hand grip his hair.

 

Napaungol tuloy si Baekhyun. _Sobrang. What. The. Fuck._

 

The loud- **_Du-doom!_** ng Netflix ang gumulat sa kanilang dalawa.

 

It was Chanyeol who felt like napaso siya. He was so quick to let go of Baekhyun, para tumayo sa kama. “Shit,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “Shit! I’m so sorry!”

 

Nakatingin lang siya kay Chanyeol at this point, his last brain cell was still thinking kung gano kasarap humalik si Chanyeol kaya hindi pa gumagana utak niya.

 

“Shit,” ang pangatlong mura ni Chanyeol, gigil na hinagod ang buhok niya. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Chanyeol—“

 

“I’m sorry,” ang ulit niya, “Shit, fuck, _I’m so sorry,_ Baekhyun.”

 

Yun ang huling narinig ni Baekhyun bago niya narealize na sumara ang pinto ng kwarto niya. What?

 

He hears the loud footsteps, the gates closing, and the engine of a car na rinig niyang humarurot.

 

Maybe, _Chanyeol was straight?_

 

That’s for sure. As for Baekhyun, he’s not sure if he found his Elliot or he’s just marupok and fragile considering he’s just broken up with his bestfriend—he meant girlfriend.

 

Maybe it’s a little bit of both.

 

For someone na 24 years old na, he’s just discovered the art of kissing. He wished he could do it again. Preferably with Chanyeol. But now, crossed na yun out. Chanyeol’s straight.

 

Binagsak niya ang sarili sa kama.

 

Oh my god.

 

Oh my, god.

 

It was then kung palabas to, biglang magfflashback yung mga panahong palaging nandun si Chanyeol sa mga oras na deliks si Baekhyun.

 

It was always Chanyeol who would jump in and makikipagsuntukan din.

 

Flashbacks to when he attended their gigs dahil ininvite siya ni Kyungsoo, he’s bring Hera too, but he’s always noticed how Chanyeol would perform like he owned the beat. He noticed how sometimes, Chanyeol would laugh kapag magkakamali siya but you won’t really notice it kasi he redeems himself by playing three times better.

 

Flashbacks to when sometimes, he’d ask Chanyeol for a light sa yosi niya. They would stay outside to smoke, not really talk. Just smoke. Hera never really liked the smell of smoke and nicotine.

 

Or that one time where Chanyeol helped him start his car kasi ayaw.

 

Chanyeol was always there and he’s noticing it just now.

 

He grabs his phone para mag-google. “What is pansexuality?”

 

He reads every article.

 

_And oh my god._

 

 _Don’t tell me_. Ang naiisip ni Baekhyun.

 

Yung spotlight ng araw sa dick ni Chanyeol kanina nung hapon. That was a premonition. He shouldn’t have laughed. Fuck.

 

He hasn’t even thanked Chanyeol properly dahil sa pagligtas sa kanya and now he’s scared Chanyeol off and won’t probably let him watch their gig lalo na yung band practice.

 

Oh _my god._

 

He’s fucked.

 

First, he just realized he’s pansexual. Thanks, Kyungsoo. Second, he’s just realized kung gano kasarap ang momol 10/10. Third, masarap only when it’s done with Chanyeol.

 

_Chanyeol._

 

 _Gago,_ he’s just spent time with Chanyeol for the second? Third time? And then that could probably be the last time?

 

He’s fucked.

 

And he has to tell Kyungsoo kasi he has to know. He has to ask him kung anong gagawin niya. He’d probably get a beating or two. Puta, sana nga bugbugin nalang siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

He grunts. The only time he feels _something like this_ and it’s with someone who’d probably never return the favor? _Sobrang hassle ng life, pare._

 

He’s fucked _, talaga._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i'm sorry, basically summary niya ay: baekhyun was never really actually straight. he's just... baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if sobrang daming beses nagchange yung voice sa story lol I don't know kung paano ko gagawin. But I hope hindi naman kayo nalito?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Balik po kayo ulit lol


End file.
